Dear Diary
by Shiori Misaka
Summary: Incesto. Antes de que todo esto fuese una pesadilla, antes de que los del Club Katana tomaran rumbos diferentes... Antes de todo, éramos amigos. Los mejores amigos del mundo. Disclaimer: Último capítulo contiene Lemon. Maya's POV. ShinxMaya.
1. Capitulo I

**Autora**: Shiori Misaka

**Titulo**: "Dear Diary" (en inglés, significa 'Querido Diario')

**Genero**: Romance / Drama / Ecchi

**Carácteres**: Natsume Maya; Natsume Shin; Takayanagi Mitsuomi

**Advertencias**: Incesto, si xD hay bastante incesto de por medio y momentos, por asi decirlo, "eróticos", pero que no pasan a escenas de sexo. Sin embargo, el último capítulo contiene un Lemon bastante duro, así que si no les gusta pueden abstenerse a leer el último capi ya que no es tan necesario dentro de la historia xD fue un ataque de quiero-lemon que me dió mientras lo escribía xDDD El fic sta narrado del punto de vista de Maya.

**Desclaimer**: Lamentablemente los personajes de TJTG no me pertenecen u-u este fic simplemente cuenta una historia de una fan para fans, la historia previa a la muerte de Shin; el único personaje que es de mi invención es Akane, la mejor amiga de Maya.

**Summary**: Recuerdos de Maya antes de la muerte de su hermano, en el período en el que el Club Katana era uno de los mejores por su espíritu de compañerismo. Todos allí eran amigos, los mejores amigos... ¿Qué pudo cambiar esto? Los verdaderos sentimientos de Natsume Maya con respecto a la obsesión de su hermano.

**-- **

**Capitulo I**

Al fin ha llegado el día tan esperado…mi nombre es Maya Natsume, tengo 15 años y soy estudiante de la secundaria. Tengo dos hermanos, un hermano mayor y una hermana menor, pertenezco a una familia la cual toda la vida han sido expertos en las artes marciales…por eso es que quiero ser fuerte. Cada vez ser más fuerte, incluso más que mi hermano mayor, Shin. No diré que él es el punto de mis inspiraciones ya que no es así, es un hombre muy fuerte y no ha perdido jamás…

Sin embargo, en el fondo es muy débil.

Cae fácilmente en los poderes de una katana, la Ryuugan. Cuando él la utiliza se vuelve completamente otra persona…llega hasta dar miedo. Mi hermano, Shin Natsume, una persona completamente diferente a la cual todos creen. En persona es muy amable, divertido y aprecia mucho a sus amigos…y claro, a Aya y a mí también. Sin embargo, cuando toma aquella katana con la que descuartizó a mis padres…su mirada cambia, es como si el espíritu furioso de un dragón lo poseyera. Aún así le quiero, y aunque no admiro como ha caído en oscuridad, admiro su fuerza…una fuerza inalcanzable que yo jamás podré obtener…

- ¡Natsume¡Maya Natsume!

Alguien me estaba alejando de mis pensamientos, subí la cabeza para ver quien era, noté que el profesor me estaba mirando. No parecía muy a gusto, toda la clase fijó sus ojos en mí. Era normal, nunca presto atención en clases, no tengo porqué.

- Agss, no entiendo porqué sigo intentando que tomes en cuenta mis clases – gruñó el profe, - ¡tú todo lo que haces es soñar despierta!

Se oyeron risas. Las ignoré. ¿Por qué siempre tienen que estarme regañando¡Ni en casa consigo estar tranquila! Sin querer, mis ojos fueron directo a mirar a Mitsuomi Takayanagi…otra vez, aunque yo no lo quisiera. Aunque él parece estar más pendiente de sus entrenamientos que de ninguna otra cosa…hasta ahora, mis prioridades son conocerle más, y obviamente, ser más fuerte que mi hermano. ¿Llegaré algún día ser más fuerte que él? Estos pensamientos rondan en mi cabeza una y otra vez, y un sentimiento de inseguridad se apodera de mí…los profesores nunca me han tomado en cuenta, nunca he tomado en cuenta a los profesores. Mis compañeros a veces suelen prestarme atención únicamente porque son unos babosos, y las chicas rara vez me hablan…

Si no fuese por mi hermano y sus amigos, estoy convencida que no hablaría con muchas personas. A decir verdad, aún estando en una academia como la Toudou, donde el espíritu del combate y de la búsqueda de la fuerza están siempre presentes, aún así no he conocido más que gente superficial…no puedo evitar sentir que estoy rodeada de idiotas, será esa mi sensación o…¿en verdad mi hermano está haciendo que me sienta superior a los demás? Muchas veces me pregunto porqué siento esto, como si el resto de las personas fuesen más débiles que yo…pocos días atrás, el mundo era mío, sentía que salvo mi hermano no había nadie que pudiese detenerme.

Eso pensaba…hasta que…

- Maya…- escuché decir.

Giré la mirada, confundida: nuevamente estaba perdida en mis pensamientos y se me había pasado que la campana ya había sonado.

- Mitsuomi…- susurré al verle.

- Es hora de ir a almorzar, tengo mucha hambre…¿vienes?

Esto me lo dijo seguido de una cálida sonrisa. Sigo sin entender…él es uno de mis más fuertes rivales, mejor amigo de mi hermano y heredero del grupo Katana, que mi hermano ha puesto tanto empeño. Heredero de la dinastía de los Takayanagi, sometido a los peores martirios y a entrenamientos de alta categoría…aún así, es un chico extremadamente cariñoso y siempre muestra esa sonrisa. Tampoco entiendo bien el porqué siento esto cada vez que él me mira o me sonríe…es una sensación que sale de mí…

Tomamos los almuerzos todos juntos, mi hermano y Bunshichi también estaban allí, bajo el árbol de cerezos donde solemos permanecer durante estas horas. Las conversaciones igual de cotidianas y muy divertidas…a decir verdad disfruto mucho el pasarla con los amigos de mi hermano, quien poco a poco se transforman en mis amigos también. Después de terminar…los chicos ya se marchaban a su salón, pero quería quedarme un rato más.

- ¡Vamos Maya¡El profesor va a regañarte otra vez! – dijo mi hermano, en tono de burla.

- Déjala de una vez, si ella quiere escaparse de clases es su problema – rió Bunshichi.

La verdad es que no quería ir a clases, me sentía bien bajo los cerezos. Así que instalé mi mochila y permanecí bajo aquél hermoso árbol, mi hermano se molestó…él siempre se ha comportado como un inmaduro, como mi hermano mayor. Es primera vez que le oigo regañarme como un padre…en algo que no fuese los combates, ya que siempre me corrige.

- Me quedaré aquí, hermano, - dije riendo.

- ¡El profesor te golpeará otra vez! – me recordó Mitsuomi, sonriéndome. Se acercó a mí y me ofreció la mano: - ven…¿quieres?

Me sonrojé deliberadamente, intentando que ése detalle no se notara.

- Está bien, pero solo con una condición – dije, antes de coger su mano. – Te quedarás después de clase para ver los cerezos conmigo…

- ¿Qué rayos tienes con los cerezos? – me pregunta, como divertido.

- No lo sé…me gusta verlos…¿por qué?

Al preguntarle, le miro directamente a los ojos, sé que esto le intimida. Conozco cada parte de él, él también me conoce a mí…estoy acostumbrada a sus reacciones, y creo que él siente lo mismo que yo, sin embargo esto permanece entre los dos. Una mirada dice más que cualquier cosa, al menos lo es para Mitsuomi y para mí, ya que verbalizar nuestros sentimientos solo hará que llegue a orejas de mi hermano. El poder del Ryuugan hace que pueda detectar cualquier cosa que lleguemos a hacer…Mitsuomi suspira, siento su respiración y escucho el latir de su corazón, él me dirige una sonrisa y una tierna mirada:

- Está bien…me quedaré contigo.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y decido acompañarlo al salón, no sin antes echar una buena carrera como es acostumbrado. ¿Por qué me gustarás tanto¿Por qué te sigo tanto? Estos sentimientos me llenan día a día…sin que pueda dejarlos atrás…y aunque no quiera, tengo que dejar que llegues junto a mí. ¿Será esto aquellos que rara vez escuché mencionar? Algo llamado "amor"…

--

"Mi objetivo: ser más fuerte"

Escribo estas palabras una y otra vez en mi mente, en mis diarios, en mis ideales…sin embargo¿qué es realmente la "fuerza verdadera"? Dónde podré encontrar aquél ilimitado poder…y con qué propósito…qué es lo que realmente me gustaría proteger. Palabras perdidas que me susurran lentamente, aún no puedo encontrar lo que me mantiene aquí…cuando todo este tiempo he estado tan vacía por dentro…no sé quien soy…

Las clases ya dieron comienzo. No presto atención, el profesor lo sabe…no le interesa, así funcionamos. Tampoco le importo a la clase…salvo tal vez, a una persona. Permanezco en silencio, aunque mi corazón carga con un grito ahogado. Recuerdo la sensación que tuve la noche anterior…el templo silenciado por los espíritus que allí rondan, por las muertes que allí han acontecido y que hemos sido testigos. Pregunto bien la razón por la que la muerte se llevo a mis padres…pregunto la razón por la que Shin mató a mis padres. Si no hubiese sido…si el Ryuugan no hubiese inundado tu corazón de malos pensamientos, no te hubiese revelado aquellas innecesarias verdades, imagino que no pudieses dormir en las noches, esperando la muerte que tantas veces dijiste ver.

¡Como desearía que tú…¡Shin!...Cuánto anhelo en el más profundo sueño de aquella diosa imaginaria, cómo hubiesen sido las cosas de diferente manera, si la oscuridad no hubiese poseído y marchitado tu corazón. Si tu alma no la invadiera el odio, tu corazón limpio y puro saldría a relucir…me gustaría que el resto de la gente viese lo maravilloso que eres, hermano, la persona más sincera que jamás he conocido. Otra vez la oscuridad se acerca…

- ¿Quién eres?...¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntan a lo lejos.

- Otra vez esa voz…- digo en mi mente.

-…Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido…

No tengo idea a quién pertenece esa voz, pero por alguna razón la recuerdo, por alguna razón…en una parte de mi memoria…yo…siento que es un alma perdida en su propio corazón y perdida en su propio camino, confundiendo las cosas que sus ojos pueden percibir. Su evidencia se reduce a la nada…esa voz me resulta tan familiar, siento haberla oído en otra parte. Otra vez esta oscuridad…no me permite vernos las caras. Alguien está junto a mí, no sé quién es, esta oscuridad es tan ciega que no me permite verle…pero aún así…puedo sentir su calor y el agitar de su respiración.

-…Estoy demasiado perdido para ser salvado…pero aún así, tú aún puedes hacer algo…

- ¿De qué me hablas? – pregunto, confundida. – No entiendo tus palabras. Déjate ver…por favor, dímelo…

-…Hay muchas cosas que desearía no haber hecho, hay muchas cicatrices que no desaparecieron, Maya, por favor perdóname…

- ¿Qué tengo que perdonarte¿Qué has hecho?...¿Quien eres?

Sin comprender porqué, de mis ojos brotaban lágrimas.

- Maya…lamento que tengas…tristes recuerdos por mi culpa…este dolor es demasiado real, hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar…

La sombra, aquella figura que está parada junto a mí y aún así no puedo ver me abraza con fuerza, su aroma es tan agradable…y su cuerpo tan cálido…su corazón se agita con fuerza, sus brazos me mantienen firmes. Aunque intente, no podré escapar.

-…Solo quiero que me abras tu corazón…- me dice al oído.

De repente, aparece una pequeña luz entre nosotros, consigo distinguir un poco de su pecho, siento su calor…me abrazo de él. Quiero permanecer así…mucho tiempo más, de alguna forma, aún siento que estos brazos ya me han sujetado antes. Siento una gran tranquilidad a su lado, nuestras pieles tocándose…poco me importa ahora la falta de luz, aunque ya no puedo subir la mirada de tan alumbrado que está este sitio. Mi corazón…no deja de sentirse vivo.

- Maya…tú no estás sola…solo necesitas tenerme a mí…- me dice su suave voz.

- No quiero…no quiero quedarme sola…hay algo que quiero proteger…solo que aún no entiendo que es…deseo ser…cada vez…más y más fuerte…

- No es necesario que sigas haciéndote fuerte…si yo estoy a tu lado, nunca nadie te hará daño…Maya, el daño que yo te he hecho es suficiente motivo para sufrir yo y para odiar la persona que hay dentro de mí…si es que aún permanece viva una persona…

- ¿Qué…quieres destruir?

- Todo…absolutamente todo…lo que te haga daño…

Sus palabras atraviesan mis oídos y él acaricia sus labios por mi cabello, sus caricias, su toque, ser cubierta por sus brazos y sentir su pecho ardiendo de emociones…estoy segura que le conozco. Brazos en los que puedo sentirme segura.

- Maldita sea la piel que nos separa, que no deja que nuestras almas sean una…que yo toque tu corazón…maldita sea nuestra tan parecida sangre…que me prohíbe beber de ti…

No comprendo sus palabras. Solo quiero quedarme así…intento abrir lentamente los ojos, siento como si estuviésemos junto a un sofocante sol que nos ilumina, y cubre nuestros rostros de tal resplandor. Me acurruco en su pecho otra vez, cierro los ojos, la luz llegará a cegarme la mirada si la sigo observando.

- No quiero que mi mundo desaparezca…quiero seguir aquí, aunque nadie lo quiera. Quiero ser fuerte, fuerte para poder valerme por mí misma…para no depender siempre de los demás…

- No tiene nada de malo depender de alguien que te ama…de alguna u otra forma, esa persona también depende de ti…

- Pero cómo…si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, no podré…

Un dedo selló mis palabras.

- Con el solo hecho de amarte…esa persona sentirá que sin ti no vale la pena hacerse más fuerte…sin ti tampoco valdría la pena vivir…

- Pero…

- Solo quiero…que me mires…a mí…

Poco a poco, fui abriendo mis ojos…subiendo lentamente la mirada, pero antes de distinguir quién era aquella misteriosa persona, el roce de sus labios traspasó por mi boca. Mi primer beso. La primera sensación de un beso, lentamente dado…cálido y lento, poco a poco aumentando la intensidad, sus brazos me sostuvieron con mucha fuerza, creía que no podía respirar…

Nuevamente siento una calidez que me rodea, y sus labios me van dejando…poco a poco, no entiendo exactamente qué fue lo que ocurrió. Pero no quería separarme de su boca. La luz me cegó completamente y perdí la noción de dónde estaba…de qué había pasado… tengo miedo de despertar, tengo miedo de lo que pueda ver al abrir los ojos. Tengo miedo que todo lo anterior no haya sido más que un sueño. Me remecen…me remecen una y otra vez, y yo insisto en no querer salir jamás, quiero estar junto a él…no quiero separarme de esos…brazos misteriosos…

Mis ojos se abren lentamente. Lo primero que distingo es un paisaje de flores de cerezo, un pétalo cae sobre mi nariz…confundida, parpadeo e intento distinguir qué es lo que ocurre. Me volteo y veo un par de labios, unos labios que estaban mojados…y me parecían familiares. Es un chico…huele tan bien…que siento que…aunque tengo los ojos bien abiertos, estoy en mis sueños otra vez.

--

**Nota: **Aqui les traigo el primer episodio!! La cosa esta bien tranquila pero calma n-n la historia se irá activando cada vez mas... Ahora el relato de Maya comienza, es una especie de universo alterno pero no tanto tampoco, solo me di un espacio entre el período en el que el Club Katana eran amigos y la muerte de Shin u-u como podrán haberse dado cuenta, soy ultra fan de la serie y de Maya, ojala les guste el fanfic, agradezco d todo corazón sus reviews!

**_Reviews onegai! n.n_**


	2. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II**

- ¡Maya, date prisa!

Clavé la mirada en el horizonte, pasé junto a mi hermano quien me llamaba, como si no hubiese nadie junto a mí. No suelo hacerlo, siempre sonrió junto a él amigablemente y nos vamos conversando o discutiendo de regreso a casa. Bajo las escaleras después de hacer una pausa. Los pétalos de las flores de cerezo caen insistentemente. Mi hermano me está esperando abajo, pero no quiero encontrarme con él, estoy algo…asustada, si es que lo que sentí esta tarde no fue un sueño, estoy seguro que aquellos acogedores brazos…fueron…

- ¿Qué pasa Maya? Has estado muy callada – me dice.

Actúa de manera natural, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Tal vez solo fue un simple sueño. Negué con fuerza la cabeza, y dirigí mi mirada al cielo.

- No me pasa nada…- le dije finalmente.

Aunque no lo quisiese, sentía su mirada posada sobre mí, sus ojos me buscarían, me cuidarían. Eso es algo que sé muy bien. No consigo entender bien a mi hermano, suelo estar más pendiente en qué pensará Mitsuomi de nosotros, sé bien que él admira mucho a Shin, siempre le ve desde atrás…con gran admiración y aspirando algún día ser como él. Es comprensible. Mi hermano es digno de admiración, yo también le quiero mucho y a pesar de que es un fuerte rival, en el fondo también quiero superarle.

Las dos personas que he querido, son al mismo tiempo las dos personas que quiero aplastar y que en el fondo quiero sentirme superior. Solo…hacerme más fuerte, sin importar la sangre o las lágrimas que se derramen, solo superarme a mí misma, y demostrar que no soy solo "la hermana menor de Shin", también quiero que Mitsuomi se fije en mí…estoy decidida, no perderé por nada del mundo.

Al día siguiente…

- ¡Vamos que ya es tarde¡Hermana, levanta o no llegarás a tiempo! – gritó una voz.

Apenas me daba cuenta qué ocurría, cuando sentía que alguien remecía mi cuerpo. Era Aya, quien gritaba mi nombre una y otra vez. Yo me retorcía una y otra vez en la cama, tapándome con las frazadas, no quiero despertar…necesito seguir hablando con esa persona…

- ¡Hermana…!

- Mmm…no quiero…cinco minutos más…- insistí.

- ¡Hermana¡Si no te levantas llegarás tarde otra vez! – insistió aún más Aya.

Me senté en el borde de la cama.

- ¿Y eso qué importa? Al fin y al cabo el profesor siempre hace la vista gorda cuando llego tarde, estamos acostumbrados…

Me estiré y di un largo y prolongado bostezo. Aya no va a mi escuela, apenas va en primer año de secundaria baja, pero ya está lista con su uniforme. Es buena alumna, a diferencia de mí, aunque tengo que admitir que yo a su edad me le parecía un poco. Al final llegué a encontrarme con el club Katana, donde estaban mi hermano y los demás. Convencida que lo de antes había sido un sueño…miré a los ojos a mi hermano, como era acostumbrado, no puedo verle con otros ojos…simplemente no puedo.

El club Katana. Allí están Bunshichi, liderado por mi hermano y seguido por hartos chicos más…Mitsuomi, uno de los que más me importa y he llegado a valorar, lejos…mi mejor amigo, y claro, Kuzunoha, por algún motivo no he conseguido acercarme a ella, la novia de mi hermano, no pertenece al club Katana pero siempre les acompaña a todos lados. Ellos siempre hacen nudillos en las clases, y me gusta ir con ellos, aunque mi hermano diga que soy muy pequeña o que quiero parecer más adulta, Mitsuomi tiene la misma edad que yo y siempre les acompaña…¿Por qué yo no?

- Porque no eres miembro del club, así que ahora vete…- dijo Shin, correteándome como si fuera un perro.

Pero si cree que con eso me va a echar, está muy equivocado ¬¬.

- ¡Hermano¡Eso no es justo! – grité, aferrándome a su brazo.

- Eres muy pequeña para participar en las actividades del club Katana…

- ¡Pero si Mitsuomi tiene la misma edad que yo!

Él pareció sonrojarse. Al menos eso pareció.

- Maya, mejor vuelve a clases, el profesor Yukimura se va a enfadar contigo…- dijo Mitsuomi, de tono amable.

Me le quedé mirando unos momentos. Es guapo…sé que me da algo de corte pensar o escribir estas cosas, pero a decir verdad nunca había conocido a un chico tan dulce como él, sus palabras siempre me tranquilizan, aunque digan cosas sin sentido o se ponga nervioso de vez en cuando. Su único objetivo en la vida son las artes marciales y superar a mi hermano…me pregunto si algún día…

- ¡Vamos¡Corre que llegarás tarde! – insistió mi hermano, empujándome hacia el pasillo de la escuela.

- ¡Hermano¡Puedo ir yo sola! – regañé.

No soporto que me trate como una cría, encima enfrente de Mitsuomi. Como sea, al final llegué corriendo al salón, pero en el momento justo. Como era acostumbrado, el profesor me miró un poco mal, pero en vez de regañarme como lo hacía los días lunes y jueves… decidió hacer la vista gorda y dejarlo pasar, no sin antes decirme:

- Natsume, si sigues comportándote así con todos los profesores terminarás siendo una molestia…- dijo el profesor, - aquí en la escuela Toudou no todo es fuerza y músculos…se necesita también disciplina y comportamiento, espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

Acto seguido, me miró con mala cara. ¡Como odio que haga eso! Asentí con la cabeza y refunfuñando pasé la maleta tras mi hombro, yendo hacia mi puesto. Escuché algunas risas de mis compañeros…hn, idiotas. La única que me miró de forma traviesa fue Akane, la única amiga que he tenido. Todo el resto de mis "amigos" son chicos…ya que soy algo violenta de forma de actuar.

- Bien hecho, Natsume…- escuché decir un tono sarcástico.

Miré fulminante a la persona que había dicho aquél comentario: Emi Isuzu. La tía más odiosa que existe, por algún motivo me odia y siempre intenta alejar a Mitsuomi de mí… será porque también le atrae. Ella es aprendiz del estilo Stilleto, es aquél que usan los ninjas y que compone de ocultar dagas y estiletes bajo las ropas para luego efectuar ataques sorpresa. Bastante interesante. Ella es si cercana a Kuzunoha…todavía no entiendo cómo es que una chica tan tranquila que encima es la novia de mi hermano se lleva tan bien con una idiota como ella.

Me fui a sentar a mi puesto más enfadada de lo que ya estaba.

El salón se quedó mirándome en silencio por unos segundos, otros ni se atrevían a hacerlo. Sin hacerles caso…puse mis pies sobre la mesa y me eché para atrás. Y así comenzó la clase. Pareciese como si fuera una delincuente juvenil, que por cierto, si estuviera en otra escuela, eso es lo que sería. Aquí todos se dedican al máximo al estilo de pelea que utilizan…y por eso, cada luchador se entrega en cuerpo y alma al club en el que está. Eso es lo mismo que pasa con mi hermano, Mitsuomi y el idiota de Bunshichi, aún no entiendo porqué él está en ese equipo y yo no…jamás le he visto pelear, pero conociéndolo, no creo que me sorprenda demasiado.

Después pasaron las horas de clase, se me hicieron una eternidad. Era la hora de almuerzo, y como era costumbre…ni mi hermano ni Mitsuomi habían regresado. Deben de estar andando en motocicleta, bebiendo y divirtiéndose…¿Por qué yo no puedo ir con ellos? En su lugar, me quedé bajo un árbol junto a Akane.

- ¡Qué asco!

- Tampoco es para tanto…- me dijo ella.

Akane tiene el cabello rubio y lacio, más claro que el de mi hermana Aya, pero menos largo, siempre lo lleva suelto al igual que yo, sus ojos son de un rojo vivo como nunca antes había visto. Es más baja que yo pero más bella. Ella está en el club de kendo y practica diariamente ese deporte.

- ¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto¡He estado toda la mañana en clases! – rezongué, - por Kami-sama…qué daría por estar con los del club Katana…

- Ya cálmate, la clase no estuvo tan mala… - opinó Akane, - y en cuanto a lo del club Katana, solo quieres estar con Mitsuomi…

Me volteé enfadada, dándole la espalda. Quería ocultar que me estaba sonrojando.

- Solo siéntate y come – dijo ella.

Me enderecé y me senté junto a ella, bajando la mirada.

- Lo…lo siento, estoy algo alterada – dije, un poco apenada.

- No te preocupes, te entiendo, si tuviera un hermano como el tuyo…que te excluye de todas las actividades de su amado club, también estaría muy frustrada.

- Hn…

- Mira, lo que puedes hacer es relajarte y comer tranquilamente, que tengo una muy buena noticia que contarte.

- ¿Ah si? – no le estaba prestando demasiada atención.

Mientras ella empezó a hablar, me llevé un poco de sushi a la boca.

-…Y entonces, dijo que podremos pasar el fin de semana completo en la montaña…¡ah¿No es genial?

- ¿Eh¿Fin de semana¿Montaña¿Queeee? – no había entendido nada de lo que Akane estaba hablando.

- Pedí permiso a mi padre si podemos ir a pescar, arrendar una cabaña y pasar allí este fin de semana – repitió, - ¡es muy grande¡Podremos invitar a más gente!

- Será genial…- dije, no muy animada.

- ¡Ahhh¡Mira Maya¡Allí están los chicos del club Katana¡Voy a ir a invitarlos! Ahora vuelvo…

Akane, de forma muy alegre y saltona, se levantó de su lugar junto a mí y fue corriendo hasta la entrada de la escuela, donde el club Katana hacia su aparición, encabezados por mi hermano. Me quedé mirándole unos segundos con los palillos en la boca…procesando lo que acababa de decir mi amiga. ¿Quiere decir…que…¿Va a invitar al club Katana¿A la montaña¿Durante un fin de semana…y Mitsuomi…?

- ¡Kyaaa¡ESPERA AKANE! – grité, levantándome de golpe y corriendo hacia ellos.

Apenas me fui acercando a ellos, notando que Akane estaba conversando con mi hermano y los demás, ellos oían muy interesados. Sin embargo, me precipité demasiado, y mientras iba donde ellos me tropecé y me fui de boca al piso, todos los chicos se asustaron y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba yo…para mi vergüenza, con el tropezón se me vieron todas las bragas.

- Maya…¿te encuentras bien? – escuché decir.

Con algo adolorida la cara, subí la mirada. La sorpresa fue que el primero en venirme a ayudar fue Mitsuomi, quien preocupado me miraba. Está bien…él ya me ha visto las bragas, después de todo, es con quien más entreno aparte de mi hermano. Ambos son los chicos que mejor me conocen. Aunque me pongo un poco nerviosa junto a él, estoy consciente de mis sentimientos y a pesar de todo, suelo ser muy segura cuando estoy a su lado. He aprendido que cuando estás con el chico que te gusta, lo mejor es ser tú misma.

- No te preocupes…¡solo fue un tropezón! – me reí.

De pronto, alguien me pegó en la cabeza con una carpeta.

- Me das vergüenza ajena…- se burló mi hermano.

- Debes mejorar tus caídas, hermanita, jeje – rió el depravado y vago de Bunshichi.

Ahora si que estoy avergonzada¿es que todos…las vieron?

- ¿Qué era lo que querías decirnos, Maya? – preguntó amablemente Kuzunoha.

Maldición, hasta ella lo vio. Bajé la mirada y les di la espalda.

- No se preocupen…es un saco de orgullo, - escuché decir a mi hermano. - ¿Qué nos estabas diciendo, Akane?

- Emm…bueno, yo solo quería invitar a Takayanagi a pasar junto conmigo y con Maya un lindo fin de semana en la montaña. Mi padre tiene una casa de verano allí…- explicó Akane, con una sonrisa.

Esa explicación no me cuadraba, olvidando mi orgullo…regresé corriendo hasta donde estaban los chicos y le alegué a Akane:

- ¡Oye, espera¡Nunca dijiste que ibas a invitar a Mitsuomi¡Dijiste a TODO el equipo Katana! – grité a toda boca, para que se viese obligada a invitar a los demás.

- ¿Eh¡En mi cabaña no cabe tanta gente! – dijo la rubia. – Hay solo dos habitaciones con dos camas cada una…y está el sofá cama de la sala, con suerte cabremos seis personas.

- Yo iré encantado, - sonrió Mitsuomi.

Maldición, nunca puedo decirle que no a su sonrisa.

- ¿Irás tú también, no Maya? – dijo en un tono algo pícaro, Akane.

- Tsk – desvié la mirada, algo enfadada.

- Seis personas ¿eh? – dijo de pronto mi hermano, - mm…nos vendrían bien unas vacaciones, hemos tenido muchas peleas últimamente…¿no?

- ¡Concuerdo contigo amigo! – rió Bunshichi.

- ¡Oigan¡Qué demonios…! – dije yo, confundida.

- La pasaremos muy bien ¿no? – preguntó mi hermano a su novia.

- ¡Pues claro! Será muy bonito…también me gustaría ir – dijo delicadamente Kuzunoha.

- ¡Entonces está decidido! – exclamó Akane, emocionada.

- ¡Espera un segundo! – grité yo, intentando acaparar la atención de todos. - ¡¿Quién los invitó a todos ustedes?!

Pero me ignoraron. Bunshichi se acercó a mi amiga y le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Muchas gracias por la invitación, Agatsuma-san…

El pervertido de Bunshichi le guiñó el ojo a Akane, quien se sonrojó. Ahora entiendo todo… ¡esa fue la intención desde un comienzo¡Maldita Akane! No puedo evitar contener mi rabia…digo, yo quería pasar un fin de semana a solas, viendo las montañas y haciendo excursiones junto a Mitsuomi…y bueno, Akane se habría quedado salpicando en un charco (xD)¡pero ahora ha invitado a mi hermano¡Y encima también a Bunshichi! Con ellos dos encima…no tendré un fin de semana tranquilo…

-------------------------------------------------

**Nota: **wowow!! Estoy escribiendo el fic como hipnotizada xD realmente me emocione!! Ojala a ustedes les guste tanto como a mi, ya que estoy subiendolo todo de golpe, agradezco mucho los post xD Akane-chan es un personaje original mio xD Maya no tiene ninguna cercania a alguna chica en especial asi que me vi con la obligacion de hacerle una mejor amiga, ya que en la serie Maya no tiene ninguna u-u eso es porque todas las chicas estan celosas de ella :P

**_Reviews onegai! n.n_**


	3. Capitulo III

**Capitulo III**

- ¿En qué estás pensando, baka? – dijo una voz que distrajo mis pensamientos.

Estaba tendida bajo el árbol de cerezo de la escuela, siempre me ha gustado descansar allí, pero ahora el idiota de mi hermano ha venido a interrumpir mi armonía y mi paz bajo las hojas de este hermoso árbol.

- Nada. Solo pensaba lo aburrido que será ir a la montaña contigo – comenté.

Hubo un silencio, no le miré, solo desvié la mirada, algo frustrada por lo que había pasado hace un rato, y un poco incómoda…tal vez avergonzada, por tenerlo junto a mí, por primera vez a solas después de aquel extraño pero revelador sueño.

- Solo quiero divertirme un poco…- dijo él, mientras se sentaba junto a mí.

Sentía su respiración cerca de la mía.

- Solo…quiero cuidar de ti…- al decir esto, se acercó a mí y me cogió por la barbilla.

Esto me sorprendió mucho, y con fuerza, me obligó a verle a los ojos. Me quedé perpleja. Shin me sujetaba frente a él…sus ojos rojos y tan profundos me miraban, y no pude evitar en sumergirme en ellos. Tampoco evité el ruborizarme…jamás había tenido a un chico tan cerca, pero…¡él es mi hermano! No puedo dejarme intimidar por algo tan estúpido…estoy segura de que solo está jugando conmigo…

- No digas tonterías…- dije, con un hilo de voz. – No necesito una niñera…

- Pues ya veremos qué es lo que dirás cuando llegues a mi habitación por la noche muerta de miedo por un par de simples sombras…- dijo él, en tono de burla.

Maldición, ya que es mi hermano, siempre me recuerda esos acontecimientos embarazosos. Espero que los demás del club Katana no sepan que a veces tengo miedo a la oscuridad…¡sería tan horrible!

- Baka…no soy una cría¡no entraré en tu habitación ni borracha ni sonámbulo¡Ya estoy muy grande para eso! – le grité, soltándome de golpe.

Ya estoy harta de que me esté agarrando para la trola. Solo hace que me confunda.

- ¿Así que ni borracha, eh? – se rió él, apoyando su mano en su mejilla.

- ¡HERMANO! – grité, alzando un puño.

- Escucho sus gritos desde la esquina…- dijo una voz a lo lejos.

Mi hermano y yo miramos: eran Akane, Kuzunoha y Mitsuomi, quienes nos esperaban en la esquina. Akane nos hacía señas con la mano y venía corriendo hacia nosotros.

- Vale ya, calmados los dos…- rió ella, llegando junto a nosotros. – Vamos a ir juntos a la casa de la montaña pero no quiero verlos discutir más…¿entendido?

- Tranquila hermanita, prometo que te iré a contar un cuento todas las noches…- se burló mi hermano.

- ¡AGS, CALLATE! – le respondí.

Muy enfadada, y decidida a no hablarle nunca más, me levanté y me fui junto a Akane, quien sonreía divertida por la escena, miré unos segundos a Mitsuomi, él también me miraba…tenía una mirada algo¿preocupada¿Afectada¿Cuál era la palabra? No estoy segura…pero parecía algo triste, no entiendo muy bien el porqué…

Fuimos de regreso. Akane y yo íbamos por delante, mientras que mi hermano, Mitsuomi y Kuzunoha se venían atrás de nosotros, conversando juntos como era acostumbrado. Me sentía muy frustrada, quería pasar algo de tiempo con Mitsuomi pero últimamente pareciese que todos están encima de nosotros…justamente para arruinarlo todo. Akane no decía nada, parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos, así que decidí hacer un comentario al aire:

- Te juro, no volveré a dirigirle una palabra nunca más en mi vida a mi hermano…- dije lo suficientemente fuerte, como para que Mitsuomi y mi hermano escucharan.

- Jeh, ya verás que dentro de nada volverán a estar peleando…- comentó Akane.

- ¡Oh, vamos Maya¿Aún estás molesta porque iré contigo a la montaña? – preguntó mi hermano, a mis espaldas. No me giré a verle, estaba molesta. – Pero entonces…¿quién te cambiará los pañales en mi ausencia?

Me giré a verle, furiosa, y dispuesta a lanzarme sobre él.

- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! – grité, entre avergonzada y muy enojada.

Esa ya era la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Con rabia, me lancé hacia él y comencé a atacarle con varias patadas y piñas, pero todas ellas las esquivaba con facilidad…Mitsuomi y las chicas nos quedaron mirando, mientras mi hermano y yo peleábamos. Poco a poco, harta gente se detenía a vernos…

En cada enemigo, en cada luchador al que me enfrento…veo su rostro, sus ojos rojos que pareciesen ocultar un fiero dragón me absorben, y colocando todas mis fuerzas en ello, evito que me consuma la oscuridad. Yo seré quien le libere de su coraza, hermano…si tan solo pudiera superarte, entonces sería quién para poder sostenerte entre mis brazos y decirte palabras reconfortantes. Calmar tu ira y apaciguar aquél dragón…eso es también lo que me vincula con Mitsuomi, ambos queremos liberar a mi hermano y ser más fuertes que él, para que consiga su propósito y deje las peleas…por su bien. Cuando revela el poder del Ryuugan en verdad que no puedo resistir el verlo así…solo…quisiese ser más fuerte que ése estúpido poder…

Pero solo soy una humana, una humana perfectamente normal. No he heredado ningún poder especial de la familia Natsume…

Caí al piso, derrotada. Simplemente no puedo golpear a mi hermano, y ya se me acabaron las ganas y la furia. Frustrada, tomo mi maleta y sigo camino, esta vez todos juntos nos dirigimos a la estación. Y así acabó el día…

Dos días pasaron volando, entre tanto no pasó nada interesante. Finalmente era viernes, una vez sonada la campana nos marcharíamos a tomar nuestras maletas y nos marcharíamos a la cada de montaña de Akane. A pesar de que vayan Bunshichi y mi hermano, supongo que la pasaremos bien…Una vez llegó el auto, todos echaron sus maletas y nos fuimos a la montaña. Llegamos a la casa sin problemas: era muy linda y acogedora, pero tal como había dicho anteriormente Akane, no era demasiado grande.

Al llegar nos pusimos a explorar todo y a acomodarnos bien, dejando las maletas y apreciando el hermoso paisaje. Hacia mucho calor en esas épocas del año. Akane y yo nos dirigimos hacia nuestra habitación y nos acomodamos en una cama cada una, por otra parte, en la habitación de al lado dormirían mi hermano y Kuzunoha, cosa que me molestaba un poco…no sé muy bien porqué pero…¿por qué duermen juntos¡Ni siquiera lo han hecho aún!...¿O si¿Será posible que Kuzunoha se haya acostado con mi hermano¡Oh por Kami-sama, lo más seguro es que así sea¡Mi hermano tiene 17 años¡Y ella igual¡Claro que ya pudieron haberlo hecho hace tiempo! No podía contener el horror de tal descubrimiento…

- ¿Maya¿Maya qué te pasa? – me decía Akane, pasando una mano en frente mío.

- ¿Eh¿Qué pasó? – pregunté, distraída.

- Parecías en trance tía…¿qué tanto estás pensando? – me preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Yo reí nerviosamente. Claro que no soy nadie para meterme en su relación…supongo. Pero claro que me preocupo, después de todo Shin es mi hermano ¿no? Lo más normal del mundo es que me preocupe por cómo le va yendo con su novia…ya que nunca me hablan de eso, encima Kuzunoha me trata con mucha frialdad. Por otra parte, en el sofá cama de la sala dormirían Mitsuomi y Bunshichi. Está bien…ellos son grandes amigos y se la pasan muy bien, creo que van a beber y a ver películas bizarras cuando no estemos.

La casa se encontraba encima de una colina, más abajo se encontraba el pueblo. El pueblo no era muy grande. En el medio tenía una fuente, y las calles no eran muy anchas; pero bueno, al menos el auto de Bunshichi pudo entrar. Llegamos justo en un fin de semana muy especial: tal como lo teníamos programado, este fin de semana sería la celebración del Obon, y habría una fiesta en el pueblo. ¡Será genial!

- ¿Podemos ir, no? – pregunté, ansiosa.

- Pues claro…pero creo que antes deberías preguntarle a Shin – sugirió Akane.

- ¿Estás loca¡De seguro que me deja en casa solo para hacerme enfadar¡Además no necesito ninguna niñera! Él solo viene a pasar sus vacaciones…

- Yo escuché claramente que vendría a cuidarte…

- ¡Es solo una trola¡Ni que yo le preocupase demasiado!

- ¿Qué tanto estás gritando, Maya? – dijo una voz entrando a la habitación.

Shin entró a nuestra pieza, parecía haber escuchado todo lo que había dicho.

- Que…¡que eres un amargado! – dije sin pensar. – No me dejarás ir a la fiesta y me dejarás aquí…y claro, todos ustedes irán a divertirse¿no?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Iremos todos a la fiesta…- resopló mi hermano, - pero claro…si tú quieres quedarte por mí está bien…

Enfadada, le saqué la lengua. Aún así, Akane decidió cambiar el tema:

- Maya…¿tienes algún kimono que ponerte? – preguntó.

- P-pues claro…siempre ocupo kimono fuera de casa – le contesté.

Corriendo, fui hasta mi maleta y le mostré mi lindo kimono que suelo ocupar.

- ¡Pero Maya¡Con ese kimono pareces una ramera¡Es demasiado pequeño! – gritó Akane, sorprendida.

- Yo creo que se me ve muy bien…- opiné.

Fue entonces cuando Mitsuomi entró a la habitación.

- Si…pero no para el festival del Obon, - me contestó con tono amable – pienso que deberías usar algo más…elegante¿no crees?

Me enojé un poco, y mi hermano remató el asunto:

- Pues claro…se te ve todo con este kimono y no queremos que te detengan por exhibicionista – rió mi hermano.

Los mechones de mi cabello plateado se electrificaron del enfado.

- ¡¡HERMANO!! – grité, y me tiré encima de él a pegarle.

- Muy bien, ahora los chicos salgan – pidió Akane, - señorita Kuzunoha, ven con nosotras, aquí tengo toda mi colección de kimonos…

- ¿Nos pondremos uno suyo, Agatsuma-san? – preguntó Kuzunoha, respondiendo a su llamado.

- ¡Pues claro¡Quiero que esta noche reluzcan! Y espero que ustedes también vayan guapos…¿eh?

Los chicos se ruborizaron un poco, y con aire molesto salieron de la habitación. El único que estiró el cuello, con deseos de quedarse un rato más, fue Bunshichi. Jah, no tiene remedio. De pronto, me vi sola en la habitación junto a Akane y Kuzunoha, la primera se dirigió hacia un armario, y al abrirlo, me encontré con una habitación enorme…que era un armario¡ya entiendo donde quedó todo el resto del espacio de la casa! Conociendo a Akane, que siempre le gusta vestir bien, dedica una pieza completa a la ropa. Tan impresionada como yo, Kuzunoha miró en su interior, e invitadas por Akane, entramos en el interior del armario. Tenía por lo menos doce puertas, a parte de eso, había otro en el que guardaba los zapatos y completamente de todo tipo: bolsos, pinzas, collares, pulseras…Las paredes de esa habitación y las puertas de la entrada estaban cubiertas todas por espejos.

- Akane…¿eres una especie de "niña rica" y nunca me lo contaste? – pregunté, totalmente pasmada del todo tipo de ropa occidental que tenía.

- Claro que no, - respondió ella – la familia Agatsuma tiene un poco más de dinero pero lo utilizamos en dojos y templos de entrenamiento al igual que todas las familias de luchadores. Esta era la tercera habitación de la casa, pero le hice un retoque…¿te gusta?

- Está…está…- tartamudeé.

-…Muy lindo – completó Kuzunoha, con una sonrisa.

Claro, ella siempre tan educada. Akane esbozó una sonrisa, y sin hacer mucho caso a nuestros comentarios, sacó un par de vestidos y comenzó a ver cuál nos quedaría mejor. Nos enseñó unas cuantas faldas y unos vestidos. Yo al final me decidí por una falda plisada de color negro; una camiseta roja y unas sandalias negras. Akane untó algo de maquillaje en mi cara y me hizo un peinado con unos pinches negros, dejándome con una linda cola alta. Dejé que mis mechones cayesen bordeando mi cara. Kuzunoha no se quedó atrás, se puso un vestido largo color verde oscuro con vuelos en el borde de debajo de un verde más chillón. Akane le puso en el cabello un broche de mariposa de un verde esmeralda: se veía preciosa, muy sofisticada, encima ella tiene ese toque intelectual con el que combina muy bien. Akane en cambio, se puso una falda blanca ajustada, una polera con cordones y una chaqueta blanca. Toda su vestimenta de ése color…aún así se veía muy bien.

Cuando bajamos ya debían de ser más de las nueve. Mitsuomi y Bunshichi estaban listos, pero para mi sorpresa, mi hermano no estaba con ellos. Cuando les preguntamos, dijeron que él aún estaba arreglándose…qué raro, a Shin nunca le han importado esta clase de eventos. A menos que le importe mucho, ya que va con Kuzunoha. Akane y yo observamos a nuestros acompañantes de pies a cabeza: estaban guapísimos, ambos de terno negro, y con una pequeña rosa de distinto color en el bolsillo derecho. La de Bunshichi era blanca como su cabello, y la de Mitsuomi era roja.

Akane y yo estábamos tan ansiosas que no soportamos más, tomamos a nuestras parejas del brazo y nos fuimos directamente al pueblo, no sin antes preguntarle a Kuzunoha.

- No se preocupen…me quedaré aquí esperando a Shin – dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Estas segura? – pregunté, intentando ser amigable. - ¡Se va a demorar mucho!

- Pero si no es una chica – se rió Akane.

- Si…pero se está arreglando para ir al baile con su hermosa novia¿no?

Tras decir esto, miré a Kuzunoha de forma pícara. Escuché una risilla de parte de Akane, pero al ver el rostro de la novia de mi hermano me decepcioné bastante: había cambiado la expresión, estaba seria y me miraba fijamente. ¿Pero qué fue lo que dije?

- No…yo dudo que esté arreglándose para mí…- murmuró ella.

Parecía estar hablándose así misma más que para alguno de nosotros. Fruncí el ceño, confundida, mientras Mitsuomi me tomó del brazo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Emm…vamos ¿no? – dijo él.

Le sonreí y le cogí del brazo.

- ¿Una carrera hasta el pueblo? – pregunté, riendo.

- ¡Seguro¡Pero no llores si pierdes! – rió él.

- ¡Tú vas a llorar!

Y diciendo esto último, Mitsuomi se largó a correr.

- ¡Oye¡Tramposo, espérame! – grité, corriendo tras él.

Creo que a este paso el peinado que me hizo Akane con tanto trabajo quedó totalmente arruinado. Llegamos corriendo junto con Mitsuomi, seguidos por Bunshichi y Akane, quienes aunque iban caminando a paso tranquilo, reían como un par de chimpancés. Creo que harían linda pareja…tienen buen sentido del humor. Al llegar al pueblo ya había mucha gente, estaba muy bien adornado y había mucha animación. La música resonaba y el festival se prendía: habían niños, grandes, chicos, adolescentes…¡de todo! Y cada uno de ellos la estaba pasando muy bien. El cabello me incomodaba así que decidí soltármelo, mi larga cabellera calló sobre mi cuerpo, y decidida a divertirme, fui junto a Mitsuomi a jugar las diversas actividades que habían. Por otra parte, Bunshichi y Akane fueron directamente a la pista de baile…

- Demonios¿es que en ningún lugar de éste festival venden alcohol? – preguntó Bunshichi, al aire.

- Oh, vamos…apenas si son las diez y ya quieres estar bebiendo – le reprimió Akane. – Además, aquí solo se toma champagne…

- Se ve que sabes mucho sobre eso, pequeña.

- ¡No me digas pequeña¡Solo me llevas por dos años…!

Diciéndole esto, Akane movía los brazos y saltaba. Esto le hacía ver muy chistosa, mientras alegaba mil cosas. Bunshichi no le escuchaba, se metía el dedo al oído mientras ella rezongaba que no era ninguna cría. Eso odio de los superiores…¡te tratan como un bebé! En fin, después del rato, noté que Bunshichi escuchó la canción que acababa de empezar a sonar: era una de sus preferidas. El chico le puso la mano en la cabeza a Akane, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojase levemente y se detuviera.

- Oye¿te gusta esta canción? – le preguntó, sin mirarle.

- ¿Eh?...Ah, si – respondió ella, confundida.

Para mi sorpresa, y para la de Akane también, éste le tendió la mano, sin mirarle.

- ¿Quieres…bailar? – preguntó.

Sinceramente, creía que la estaba agarrando para la joda.

- Ah, si…- le respondió Akane, muy ruborizada.

Delicadamente, Akane cogió su mano y lentamente Bunshichi la atrajo hacia sí, ya finalmente volteándose y viéndola directamente a los ojos. ¡Oh Kami-sama¡Era una escena ver para creer! Entre muchas parejas de enamorados y de parejas de casados, bailando entre medio estaba el idiota de Bunshichi, quien nunca antes había tomado en serio a una chica (y a nadie) y a la molestosa de Akane, bailando juntos, muy juntos. Decidí dejar de verles para que disfrutasen de la noche, y continúe jugando tiro al blanco con Mitsuomi. Se nota que a Bunshichi le gusta Akane, y que, a Akane le gusta él. Es algo que se ve en los ojos de ambos.

Me pregunto si alguna vez Mitsuomi y yo podremos estar de ésa manera…los dos juntos bailando una canción lenta…mirándonos a los ojos…

-¡Kuzunoha! – escuché gritar a Mitsuomi.

Me volteé de golpe, confundida. Kuzunoha venía corriendo, todo el maquillaje y el hermoso peinado hecho hace un rato estaba algo deshecho, sudaba y corría muy agitada hacia nosotros. Al llegar, se desplomó en los brazos de Mitsuomi, abrazándose a él y susurrando su nombre. Eso me molestó bastante…¿qué demonios le pasa?

- Shin…¡Shin ha desaparecido! – gritó Kuzunoha, salida de sí.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Mitsuomi, mirándola pasmado.

- ¡¿QUEEEEE?! – grité yo, mucho más fuerte. - ¡¿Cómo que desapareció?!

- No lo sé…- gritó Kuzunoha, dejando caer un par de lágrimas. – Estaba en el baño, supuestamente arreglándose…se había tardado demasiado, así que decidí entrar…y cuando entré…ya no estaba…y la ventana estaba abierta…

En ese momento no pude asimilar bien lo que ella decía entre sollozos, Mitsuomi intentaba consolarla y le acariciaba la cabeza. Él se volteó a mirarme, iba a preguntarme qué haríamos, pero antes de hacerlo, yo fui corriendo lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían hasta la cabaña. Desapareciendo entre la oscuridad…había sufrido un shock¡¿cómo que se había ido¡No es posible! Así…¡¿de repente¡¿Y sin decirme nada¡Es que no puede ser tan idiota! No sé por donde me fui, creo que éste no era el camino que me guiaba hacia la cabaña…todo aquí está muy oscuro, difícilmente puedo ver entre tantas ramas. Al fin, veo la luz al final del túnel: corro a toda velocidad hasta llegar a ese lugar, y me encuentro con un enorme y hermoso lago, suficientemente grande como para reflejar la luna que se encuentra sobre él.

Caí al suelo de rodillas, sintiendo el pasto mojado, directamente en mi piel. Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente y me recosté bajo un árbol frente al lago…Shin ha desaparecido, y ni siquiera sé donde buscar…me perdí. Incluso sabiendo dónde está la cabaña no ganaría nada yendo allí, si después de todo Kuzunoha nos dijo que había desaparecido. Kami-sama…¿Dónde podrá estar? Me duele el pecho, me duele como nunca me había dolido antes¿esto será eso que llaman angustia? Apenas puedo contener los sollozos…jamás me había preocupado tanto, me duele el corazón. Finalmente, he roto a llorar, aun más fuerte.

Estuve llorando cerca de una hora, sin parar…el árbol dejaba caer sus hojas sobre mí, el ambiente era tan similar al que había bajo ése árbol de la escuela…y como muchas otras veces, y con un nudo en la garganta, me quedé dormida…


	4. Capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV**

Una chica corría por la ciudad. Estaba buscando la luz, pero todo lo que había a su alrededor era oscuridad. Dijo unas palabras, pero se las llevó el viento…su respiración agitada y sus pasos resonaban por toda la oscuridad, y sus ojos azules, rojos de tanto llorar, se apagaban lentamente.

Se paró y miró al cielo. De este empezaron a caer gotas negras; gotas llenas de odio y oscuridad, y ahora ella también era devorada por la oscuridad. Pero una de aquellas gotas emanaba un peculiar resplandor…era una gota pura y transparente, brillante y cálida. La gota se quedó flotando justo delante de la chica que casi había sido consumida por las sombras. Abrió los ojos y vio aquél brillante resplandor flotando frente a ella, intentó cogerlo pero este se alejaba. No entendía cómo pero la oscuridad la tenía atada de pies y manos, sin permitirle moverse.

Fue entonces cuando Maya escuchó los sollozos de alguien, de una persona que se encontraba escondida tras toda esa oscuridad. Aquella gota luminosa de agua era una delicada lágrima…que fue a parar al fondo, casi perdiéndose de vista. Y fue cuando Maya consiguió despegar sus pies del suelo y flotar hasta ella, estirando su brazo para alcanzarla, el resplandor se disolvió poco a poco, dejándole encontrarse con un pequeño niño, agachado y sentado en la nada, sujetando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro. Sollozando, las lágrimas caían, y era incapaz de ver nada. Maya intentó acercarse a él, pero nuevamente no podía mover su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó la chica, en su voz no habían fuerzas.

- Que salgas de la oscuridad – respondió una voz tranquila y cálida, que parecía estar detrás del pequeño, quien ignoraba a Maya y seguía erguido en el piso.

- No puedo, estoy atada…- le respondió Maya, con un hilo de voz.

- No, no lo estás. Si te das cuenta no estás atada…

Maya miró a sus pies, y se dio cuenta que no había nada que le sujetara al suelo, incluso…al intentar moverse, nuevamente pudo, y se acercó al chico, como si estuviese hablándole a él. Era pequeño, sin embargo, parecía estar muy solitario, su cabello era tan plateado como el de ella, pero su rostro era imposible verle.

- Pero…¿por qué siento estar atada?

- Porque no abres los ojos y te das cuenta de lo que sientes, y todavía estas buscando respuestas…- habló la voz, - quieres hacerte más fuerte, pero aún buscas motivos…

-…Estoy buscando…¿el qué¿Cuándo lo encontraré?

- Eso depende de ti…una vez lo encuentres, podrás hallar la verdadera fuerza…

- Pero…

Maya estiró el brazo, y apenas tocó al chico, este dejó de llorar, y la oscuridad fue cegada por un resplandor enorme de luz, Maya cerró los ojos y nuevamente se encontró con la oscuridad…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mis ojos se abren lentamente y veo que una persona me está abrazando. En cualquier otra ocasión y como muchas veces, abría añorado que aquél fuese Mitsuomi…pero esta vez solo quería tener a Shin entre mis brazos.

- Venga, levántate, que nos están esperando…- dijo una voz cálida y protectora.

Levanté la cabeza para ver quien es; lo primero que distinguí fueron sus ojos color carmín brillando a la luz de la luna: mi hermano había regresado. No lo había visto, pero llevaba una cola de caballo baja y un terno blanco, en el bolsillo derecho también llevaba una flor, pero esta vez era una rosa negra. Se veía muy guapo. Me miraba tiernamente y me sujetaba, yo me aferré a él.

- Idiota…- susurré. - ¿Dónde te fuiste?

- Solo fui a dar un paseo…me gusta mucho este aire libre, - explicó Shin, en un tono inexplicablemente sereno.

- Hermano…- lo abracé con más fuerza, - ayúdame…

- ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó preocupado.

- Estoy atada…

Mis ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas y mis brazos le sujetaban con aún más fuerza.

- No es verdad, no estás atada…yo estoy aquí, todo ha sido un sueño – dijeron sus dulces palabras.

Estábamos debajo del árbol del que me senté, y todavía estábamos abrazados. La luna era la única testigo. Me apoyé en el hombro de mi hermano…esa fue una de las ocasiones, además de las veces que le he visto reaccionar con el Ryuugan, que yo más he sentido en viva carne que amo a mi hermano.

- ¿Un…sueño? – susurré, bajando la cabeza.

- Si…te quedaste dormida, como siempre – rió él, se apartó un poco de mí y me miró a los ojos.

Esto me puso algo nerviosa, él pasó sus dedos por mi rostro, limpiando mis lágrimas.

- Vamos…los chicos te estaban buscando, - dijo Shin suavemente – una vez me encontraron a mí se hallaron la sorpresa de que tú también habías desaparecido.

Afirmé con la cabeza, me abracé a él para darme impulso para levantarme, una vez de pie, tampoco pude soltarme de él…es una sensación tan cálida y al mismo tiempo agobiante, como si algo te estuviese succionando hasta no soltarte, y dejándote perdido entre sus brazos. Pensando esto, me alejé un poco de mi hermano, y miré con mis ojos azules sus ojos carmines, al verle…al sentir su respiración se me aceleró el corazón, y todo esto empeoró cuando él comenzó a acercarse a mí. Más y más…y yo también reaccionando ante su movimiento.

Sentí que Shin besó mi frente. Acto seguido, esbozó una sonrisa y me miró tiernamente. No pude evitar sonrojarme…en verdad Mitsuomi siempre ha dicho que nuestra relación es algo extraña, es cierto, somos unos hermanos muy peculiares. Aún no consigo entender qué quiso decir Mitsuomi con eso, pero yo pienso que es porque nos queremos mucho, y porque pase lo que pase, aunque pasemos peleando, no somos nada sin el otro. Finalmente, caminamos tomados de la mano de vuelta al pueblo; la fiesta aún continuaba pero esta vez solo se habían quedado los adultos, ya que eran de seguro cerca de las doce…Akane, al vernos nos saludó con la mano, todos los demás se voltearon a mirarnos. Bunshichi también respondió con un gesto de saludo simpático, Mitsuomi y Kuzunoha (maldición¡¿por qué están juntos?!) cruzaron miradas y luego nos miraron a nosotros. No parecían muy contentos de vernos…¿y eso por qué? Miré a los ojos a Mitsuomi, y éste me cortó la vista, dándome la espalda…antes de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, Akane se me lanzó encima, colgándose de mi cuello. Parecía muy contenta…mmm…sospechoso…

- ¡Maya¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó, alegremente.

- Durmiendo – dije poniendo la mano detrás de la cabeza y sacando la lengua.

- Al fin de cuentas te perdiste incluso más tiempo que Shin, - comentó Bunshichi, con una sonrisa. – Una vez te fuiste corriendo, quince minutos después éste idiota apareció en la fiesta…

Bunshichi asió a Shin de la oreja.

- Ayyy…ninguno de los dos nos vuelvan a dar esos sustos, - dijo Akane, en tono de regaño. - ¿No ven que hay gente muy sensible?

Noté que esto último se dirigía a Kuzunoha, ya que le miró de reojo, todos también le quedamos mirando. Estaba junto a Mitsuomi…no sé porqué, pero siento que pasa algo extraño entre esos dos. No me gusta nada.

- ¡Miren eso¡Una banda comenzará a tocar! – exclamó Bunshichi. – Con buscarlos…no hemos bailado casi nada…

- Es cierto…¡vamos a bailar! – exclamó Akane, emocionada.

La rubia tomó a Bunshichi y lo llevó a la pista de baile, donde ambos se pusieron a bailar muy felices. Yo me sujeté a Mitsuomi, quien asintió con una sonrisa: nos pusimos a bailar juntos. Tal como yo quería, juntos él y yo, frente a frente, en una canción bastante movida y alocada, pero aún así tenía toques románticos, nos acercábamos y alejábamos de forma aleatoria. Quienes más llamaban la atención en toda la fiesta eran Bunshichi y Akane, quienes sacudían polvo como nunca, se movían de un lado a otro, acaparando gran parte del espacio. Muchas parejas se detenían para verles, y luego imitarles. Yo me quedé bailando con Mitsuomi, riendo de forma muy divertida.

La pasamos genial, la música estaba muy bien y cada vez se iba llenando más de gente. Bailamos como locos, luego jugamos con bailes tradicionales…y claro, después los lentos, en los lentos, pude cumplir mi sueño, y bailar mejilla con mejilla junto con Mitsuomi. Fue todo muy romántico…me sentí totalmente en otra parte. Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos, noté que de la misma forma bailaban mi hermano y Kuzunoha, fue entonces cuando mi concentración se desvió. Sentí una leve punzada en el pecho. No me gustaba nada esa escena…pero no sé muy bien porqué. La canción terminó, y empezó a sonar una mucho más lenta, por algún motivo, dejé de prestarle atención a Mitsuomi y caminé directamente hacia Shin y Kuzunoha.

- Disculpa ¿puedo robarte a mi hermano? – pregunté.

Tanto Shin como Kuzunoha y Mitsuomi me miraron sorprendidos, Kuzunoha no tuvo oportunidad de responder, se quedó acariciando su negro cabello…parecía no entender lo que acababa de pedirle. Ella miró a Mitsuomi como pidiendo ayuda, éste la miró a ella y luego me miró a mí. Yo simplemente quería estar con mi hermano, era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que nos estamos llevando de verdad bien y quiero estar junto a él. No me apetece bailar con mi propio hermano pero si así no lo veo a él tan cerca de Kuzunoha está bien…antes no era así, pero ahora creo que esa chica no me cae nada bien. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, que sin querer me acerqué a Shin.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Qué tanto piensas Maya? – me preguntó, como divertido.

- Oh vamos…yo solo quería preguntarte algo…- dije, en un tono algo pesado.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Tú y Kuzunoha…?

- ¿Yo y Kuzunoha…?

- ¿Ustedes ya han…? Tú sabes…eso…

- ¿Eso?

- ¡Ya sabes qué es eso¡Ustedes ya…¿Ustedes ya lo han hecho? – pregunté finalmente, sin mirarle a los ojos.

- Pues claro…

Me detuve. Él también dejó de bailar. Le quedé mirando a los ojos. Grave error…creo que notó que de los míos estaba apunto de brotar lágrimas, pero lo que más me gustaría saber es ¿por qué¿Por qué siento esto? Es como si me hubiese traicionado, pero no es algo que deba afectarme…mi hermano…Kuzunoha…yo…

- Maya…- me llamó muy suavemente.

Levanté la cabeza, con los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Qué? – le contesté indiferente.

- No hace falta que seas tan fría – cambió su expresión y me contestó muy serio, como si ya quisiese decir otra cosa diferente.

- Soy como me da la gana de ser…

Diciendo esto, me solté de él, como teniéndole asco.

- Voy a buscar algo de beber…

Me fui dejando a Shin solo en medio de la multitud, y con un millón de pensamientos dándome vueltas en la cabeza.

Lloré durante un rato, muy breve, no quería desaparecer otra vez. Fui a buscar unos refrescos sin dejar de sentirme como un adefesio. Me acerqué hacia donde estaban hablando animadamente Akane, Bunshichi…y para mi sorpresa, Shin también estaba con ellos. Me pregunté por unos instantes dónde se encontraban Mitsuomi y Kuzunoha, pero apenas recuerdo solo su rostro me entran nuevamente deseos de llorar. Regresé con los chicos llevándoles cuatro bebidas.

- ¿Tienen sed¡Traje bebidas! – dije animosamente, pero en ningún momento miré a mi hermano.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo Bunshichi.

Él recibió dos de los refrescos, dio un sorbo a uno y le dio a Akane el otro.

- Muchas gracias – respondió ella, sonrojada.

Iba a darle la bebida a Shin, me quedé helada un momento, pero igual se la di.

- Wow, al fin la niña pequeña ha aprendido a compartir… – me dijo Shin, en un tono sarcástico.

Ese comentario sonó terriblemente irónico. "Compartir…¿eh?". Definitivamente éste chico no era el chico del parque y de mis sueños, era solo mi estúpido hermano. Levanté la cabeza y le miré directamente a los ojos, estaba realmente enojada, aún así…me di la vuelta y me marché de ahí mezclándome con la multitud. No sé hacia donde voy…y corro el riesgo de perderme, pero lo que sé es que no soporto un segundo más cerca de él…

- ¡Hey, viejo! – le llamó la atención Bunshichi - ¿por qué la tratas así? Solo te dio una bebida…

- Es cierto Shin, pídele perdón ahora mismo…

Hizo una pausa.

- Ya estás bastante grande para cuidarte sola, hermanita.

- Pero puede perderse…- escuché decir a Akane.

Todo esto último lo escuché mientras me alejaba, y mientras maldecía mi suerte…

Mientras yo caminaba por unas calles, intentando hallar la cabaña, sin darme cuenta me metí en un callejón sin salida. Me había equivocado de lugar…¿dónde demonios me he metido? Me di la media vuelta dispuesta a irme, pero un tipo alto y con chaqueta de cuero me detuvo. Tsk, idiota, pasé junto a él…pero éste me detuvo, mirándome con lujuria.

- Hola guapa…¿estudias o trabajas? – me preguntó el idiota.

- Eso a ti no te incumbe, - le respondí, soltándome a la fuerza.

Dos idiotas más aparecieron junto a él.

- ¡Ohhh¡Mira esas tetas! – gritó uno de ellos.

- ¡Qué diosa¡Vamos a llevárnosla, Kane! – gritó el otro.

¿¡Llevárnosla¡¿Qué quieren decir con esto estos idiotas?! Les di la espalda, dispuesta a irme, pero entre los tres me sujetaron los brazos, con un ágil movimiento, les planté una patada en la cara a los tres. Al vérseme las bragas, creo que los excité más. Pienso que ahora querrán luchar más por su cometido: y así fue.

- ¡Qué violenta¡Me gusta! – gritó el chico.

- Encima estás muy buena, - dijo el que llamaban "Kane". – Oye, preciosa¿no te gustaría pasar un buen rato con nosotros y aprovechar ese cuerpo que tienes?

- Tsk. Olvídenlo...apártense de mi camino sino quieren salir lastimados – les advertí.

- Uhhh…eso me gustaría – dijo otro de los tipos.

Eran tan desagradables…y no me dejaron ir, al contrario, me rodearon y empezaron a acercarse. Tendría que atacarlos ahora…pero antes de eso, escuché una voz hablar detrás de los chicos.

- ¿No la oyeron? Déjenla ahora o se meterán en graves problemas…

No puede ser…es la voz de Mitsuomi.

- ¡¿Qué quieres?! – uno de los chicos se había girado y sacado una navaja.

- Unos basuras como ustedes nunca tocarán a Maya…- dijo él.

Esto no puede ser…¿en verdad Mitsuomi está diciendo esas cosas? Él me sonrió, su sonrisa era tan tranquilizadora…asentí con la cabeza, indicando el gesto. Así fue como, de un salto salí del círculo del que me tenían aprisionada y golpeé nuevamente con toda la planta de mi pie la cara de cada uno de esos pervertidos. Mitsuomi vino corriendo hacia donde estaba yo, di un brinco para salir de escena y Mitsuomi los remató, sin dejarles tiempo siquiera para respirar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejándolos a todos en el suelo y medio muertos…Ya habiendo acabado con esa molestia, volvió a ser el tierno chico de siempre. Aún no salgo de lo perpleja.

- ¿Estas bien¿No te han hecho nada? – me preguntó.

- No…¡cómo crees¡Pensaban que podrían tocarme! – reí. – Por cierto, gracias.

Me sonrojé un poco.

- ¿Tienes frío? Estás temblando…- dijo él, sonriendo pícaramente de repente: - o no me digas que tenías miedo.

- ¡Ahhh¡Claro que no¡Esos idiotas no son nada para mí!...Solo…me entró el frío, Akane me puso poca ropa encima…

Mitsuomi me rodeó con su brazo, y después de eso se sacó la chaqueta del terno y me la puso. Esbozó una tierna sonrisa…nuevamente me siento extraña, esta vez había sido Mitsuomi, el chico lindo que nombro como mi mejor amigo…pero últimamente no hace más que evitarme y pasar tiempo con Kuzunoha. Esto me molesta¿por qué siempre mi hermano está en el exacto lugar donde debe estar en el momento preciso? No lo comprendo…ah, bueno, posee el poder del Ryuugan, creo que eso explica muchas cosas. Pero Mitsuomi…él simplemente llegó y ¿me siguió? No entiendo, a lo mejor en el fondo le importo más de lo que yo creo…eso sería bueno…


	5. Capitulo V

**Capitulo V**

Llegamos sobre las cuatro de la mañana. Los chicos se sorprendieron al verme con la chaqueta de Mitsuomi, estaba algo adormilada así que apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, y él me rodeó con su brazo…esto es un sueño. Creo que tanto Kuzunoha como Shin nos miraron molestos…yo les respondí el gesto y les corté la vista: ellos son novios, no tienen porqué meterse entre Mitsuomi y yo. Akane ya se había ido a dormir, yo les di las buenas noches a los chicos, viendo con algo de tristeza como mi hermano se adentraba a su habitación junto a Kuzunoha. Después me fui a dormir.

Otra vez está aquí…la oscuridad…¿Dónde está la luz? Con este problema cuento todas las noches, siempre que duermo, siempre que cierro mis ojos llegan aquí imágenes, recuerdos vanos de mi pasado que confunden a mi corazón…entre ellos, también preguntas incontestables, y me encuentro intentando salir de la oscuridad que ha consumido a mi hermano. Mitsuomi fue por mucho tiempo mi luz…pero ¿es que él me ayudaría a salir de aquí? Escucho nuevamente una cálida y familiar voz hablándome… hace mucho calor…está caliente…mi cuerpo está caliente…

- ¡Maya¡Maya despierta!

Akane me zarandeaba insistentemente, le miré extrañada.

- ¿Qué?...Akane…¿qué pasa?

Ella tocó su mano con mi frente y luego me miró con preocupación.

- Estás ardiendo en fiebre – me dijo.

- Ya decía yo que hacia calor…- dije con una sonrisa.

- ¡No bromees ahora! Toma, ponte el termómetro…

- ¿Qué hora es?

Me puse el termómetro debajo del brazo, siento que no he dormido nada.

- Las nueve de la mañana – me respondió Akane.

Después del rato, llegó a la habitación con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas para hacer bajar la fiebre, el termómetro marcaba 39,15º…en verdad si tenía fiebre. Akane me indicó que me quedase durmiendo un rato, pero no podía…o más bien, no quería conciliar el sueño. Estaba demasiado absorta en mis pensamientos, en todas las cosas que ocurrieron anoche y los sentimientos tan extraños…Kuzunoha¡por Kami-sama, a cada parte que ella se dirige siento celos! Es que vive para acercarse a mi hermano o a Mitsuomi, quienes son las personas que más amo en este mundo…

Akane estaba preparando el desayuno en la cocina, para todos. Le dijo a Kuzunoha que yo estaba mal, así que ella empezó a hacerme acupuntura, pero con Bunshichi haciendo comentarios a un lado junto a Mitsuomi y Akane trayéndome cosas, preocupada de mi salud, no hubo tensión en el ambiente. Eso si…tenía algo de miedo que las agujas de Kuzunoha las estuviese clavando en el lugar correcto, y no tenía intenciones extrañas…puesto que parecía mirarme con el mismo desprecio que yo le tengo.

Finalmente, Akane y los demás se quedaron preparando el desayuno en la cocina. Yo me quedé en cama, pero escuché entrar a alguien a la sala: era Shin.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Es que Maya se ha tomado la mañana libre? – preguntó mi hermano, extrañado.

- No. Lo que pasa es que tiene mucha fiebre, le dije que se quedara en cama – indicó Akane.

- ¿¡Qué¿Por qué no me avisaron?

- Estabas durmiendo…no te queríamos despertar, - excusó Bunshichi.

- Voy a ver cómo está…

Cerré los ojos. Los pasos de mi hermano se acercaban a la puerta. No quería que hiciese ningún comentario antipático…no quería que fuese mi hermano esta vez, siempre que es "mi hermano" es bromista y risueño, y me pone en ridículo. Cuando Shin entró a mi habitación, llamó mi nombre, pero yo preferí hacerme la dormida.

- Maya…¿estás despierta? – preguntó Shin, entrando en la habitación.

Al verme "durmiendo", cerró la puerta tras de sí. Yo me puse algo nerviosa al sentir sus pasos caminando hacia mí…se acercó a la cama y se sentó a mi lado. Me acarició la cara y puso su mano en mi frente, en la misma parte donde anoche me había besado.

-…Hermano…- susurré, aún con los ojos cerrados.

- No engañas a nadie, Maya…sé que estás despierta – dijo él, no supe distinguir si su tono era bromista o tierno.

Una combinación de ambos.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – me preguntó con dulzura.

- No sé. Todavía me siento un poco cansada…pero creo que fue por la fiesta de anoche, - dije algo insegura – creo que me ha bajado la fiebre…

Al fin de cuentas, fue él el que se introdujo a MI habitación.

- Me parece que hoy te tendrás que quedar en casa, - dijo con tono de preocupación – qué mala suerte tienes…justo que hoy pensábamos ir de pesca…

- No, no quiero que se queden aquí aburridos por mi culpa. Vayan…no se preocupen por mí…

- Les diré a los demás que vayan, yo me quedaré contigo.

- No seas tonto, ve con ellos…

No pude seguir hablando, mi hermano selló mi boca con su dedo índice.

- Yo vine a este viaje solo para cuidar de ti…¿se te olvida? – me dijo, con una sonrisa divertida.

No sé si se está burlando de mí o no, tal vez todo eso sea una trola para hacerme sentir un bebé…o tal vez lo dice en serio. ¡No! No creo, él está aquí para disfrutar del fin de semana con su hermana, sus amigos…y su novia. Me levanté bruscamente, algo sonrojada, pero de lo agotada que estaba me mareé y caí en el pecho de mi hermano.

- No te preocupes…yo cuidaré de ti…- me dijo con una sonrisa y me abrazó.

- S-si…bueno…- tartamudee nerviosa, no sabia que decir. – Me gustaría ir a pescar en ese hermoso lago de anoche…bueno…

Hablé lo primero que se me ocurrió, a decir verdad…pierdo un poco la cabeza cuando estoy en los brazos de mi hermano, tengo que tranquilizarme. Solo es mi hermano.

Fuera de eso, el día acabó muy rápido y yo no me di cuenta de qué hora era hasta que Shin me despertó. Si, me había pasado casi todo el día durmiendo. Los demás chicos habían ido de pesca, mientras que yo fui atendida todo el día por Shin…creo que eso fue incluso más divertido que el día de pesca.

Y al día siguiente…

- Venga, vamos. Date prisa…- me decía Shin.

Ya había amanecido y estaba con menos fiebre que antes, así que decidí levantarme. Lo único que quería era ir a aquél hermoso lago del otro día…fue entonces, cuando después que estuviéramos todos los chicos desayunando, mi hermano dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí. Yo asentí, confundida, sin saber qué era lo que me esperaba. Después del rato, Shin me llevó corriendo por un camino sombrío y extraño, jalándome del brazo, sentí que podía caerme en cualquier momento…

- Venga, vamos…date prisa…- me decía.

Parecía curiosamente emocionado. Eso me extrañó de él.

- ¡Espera, hermano¡Adónde me llevas! – grité, confundida.

- Bueno, vamos un poco más despacio pero no te pares…

Maldición¿a qué viene tanto misterio? Mi hermano ha estado curiosamente más cariñoso este último tiempo, desde que me enfermé que ya no me trata mal, y cuando hace sus típicas bromas pareciese que las hiciera con cariño¿qué bicho le habrá picado? Al fin, Shin se detuvo cuando después de los espesos árboles llegamos a un luminoso lugar, donde el sol cegaba mis ojos. Estaba harta de andar por el bosque…pero al salir cerré mis ojos, los rayos eran muy fuertes, pero al abrirlos me quedé totalmente impactada. Conseguí ver aquél hermoso lago del otro día, esta vez en vez de reflejar el rostro de la luna, reflejando el luminoso sol…era precioso, sobretodo a esta hora. Le hacia bastante competencia a la otra noche.

Me quedé maravillada al llegar, pero no pude decir ninguna palabra, Shin simplemente sonrió y cogió mi mano…como la última vez, me llevó hasta ese árbol en el que me había dormido. Estábamos a orillas del lago. Por esos instantes, olvidé completamente que había tenido fiebre y me entraron ganas de tocar el agua; me puse a jugar con ella, era fresca y se sentía suave. Por otra parte, mi hermano extendió una manta bajo el árbol.

- ¡Qué bien¡Ya tenía hambre! – exclamé yo, en tono de broma.

Mi hermano esbozó una sonrisa, mientras preparaba un picnic. No sé porqué no invitó a los demás: la abríamos pasado muy bien, todos juntos. Me gustaría compartir este sitio con los demás…en fin, me puse a comer, la comida realmente estaba muy buena, mi hermano siempre ha sido un gran cocinero. Después del rato, comencé a sudar bastante, los rayos del sol nos habían alcanzado y la sombra del árbol había cambiado de lugar… eso demostraba que había pasado algo de rato…

- ¿Te quieres bañar? – preguntó de pronto, mi hermano.

- ¿Yo? Pero si ayer tenía fiebre…además no me he traído bañador…- me excusé.

A decir verdad tenía muchas ganas de bañarme, pero por algún motivo me daba vergüenza hacerlo en frente de mi hermano. Éste me sonrió pícaramente, mientras mordía una roja manzana:

- No es necesario tener un bañador…- me dijo.

- ¡¿Qué¡No mojaré mi ropa interior¡Ni en broma! – grité, sonrojada.

Además justo ése día llevaba unas bragas preciosas que me compré el otro día.

- Yo también tengo ganas de bañarme…y tampoco quiero mojar mi ropa…- dijo él, sin mirarme.

- Entonces ¿qué hacemos? La cabaña queda muy lejos…- dije yo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pareciese como si estuviésemos pensando lo mismo.

- Pues yo me bañaré sin ropa…- dijo él, con un tono pícaro y levantándose de su lugar.

- ¡¿Qué¡¿Estás loco?! – grité, sonrojada. - ¡Alguien puede verte!

Al levantarse, mi hermano comenzó a quitarse la camisa, dejando mostrar su musculoso pecho al desnudo, luego comenzó a quitarse el cinturón: yo no dejaba de gritar para detenerlo, estaba muy avergonzada. A decir verdad no me sentía apenada porque mi hermano estaba haciendo un escándalo o porque alguien lo fuese a ver…aunque fuese por muchas veces que lo he visto desnudo, simplemente me intimida el ver su cuerpo. Finalmente se quitó la ropa y se lanzó al agua, yo me tapé los ojos, horrorizada…

- ¡Das vergüenza ajena! – le grité desde la tierra, intentando hablar en serio.

Pero no podía contener la risa.

- ¡Vamos Maya¡No seas aguafiestas¡Métete al agua! – me gritó, lanzándome agua desde el lago.

- ¡Pero…! – grité sonrojada, intentando que no me mojara.

- ¡No hay nadie aquí! Además somos hermanos…

Esto último me pareció extraño. No por lo que dijo, sino cómo lo dijo, "somos hermanos…", al decirlo, Shin pareció cortarme la vista, parecía algo ¿triste? No estoy segura, nunca he podido leer sus pensamientos con claridad, a diferencia de él, siempre he sentido que tiene control sobre mis actos. Me oculté entre unos arbustos y lentamente me empecé a desvestir…orgullosa de mi cuerpo, pero insegura de que alguien lo vea. Mi hermano nadaba muy relajado en el lago, y sin más, decidí lanzarme en un piquero directo al agua. Estaba realmente exquisita…realmente…

- ¡Allá voy! – gritó de pronto mi hermano.

Se había salido del agua y corrió hacia el lago, tirándose una bomba justo frente a mis narices. Me salpicó entera. Ya no tenía vergüenza en mostrar mi cuerpo…y eso se debía a que él me mostraba el suyo sin pudor alguno. "Además somos hermanos…¿no?" repetía mi mente, mientras le sonreía. Él salió del agua, tirando su cabello mojado hacia atrás y sonriéndome.

- ¡No seas tan bruto! – grité en tono de burla.

- Y tú no seas tan cursi – rió él, nadando a mi alrededor.

- ¡Yo no soy cursi!

Le tiré un poco de agua.

- Si que lo eres…- insistió él.

¡Siempre me saca de mis casillas!

- ¡Ahora verás! – grité, y empecé a hacerle ahogadillas y a tirarle agua.

En ese instante en verdad me olvidé que estábamos desnudos.

- ¿Así que esas tenemos¡Ven aquí! – me gritó él.

- ¡Ahhhh! – empecé a gritar, rompiendo a reír.

Shin salió corriendo (o más bien, nadando) tras de mí, mientras yo corría desesperadamente para que no me alcanzara.

- Vamos ¡solo era una broma, hermano¡No¡NOOOO! – grité, mientras corría en el agua.

Lamentablemente, como muchas personas, corro muy lento en el agua, así que Shin se abalanzó sobre mí, hundiéndonos así los dos. La estaba pasando muy bien, pero el sentir en contacto mi cuerpo con el de mi hermano me puso bastante tensa…me sentí extraña, y no sé porqué a él le pasó lo mismo. Pero esto no puede ser, él es mi hermano y me ha visto desnuda muchas veces…bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no jugábamos de ésta manera tan…erótica, tal vez la última vez fue cuando no asociábamos la desnudez como algo sexual…tal vez…

Después del rato nos dio frío y salimos del agua, preferimos dejar secándonos al sol…intenté cubrir mis pechos con mis brazos, y mis genitales con un cruce de piernas, sin poder cubrir demasiado. Estaba muy sonrojada y tenía algo de frío, pero el sol caliente hacía que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a la temperatura del ambiente. Shin se tendió en el pasto como si nada, sin importarle que todo su cuerpo estuviera desnudo. De pronto me sentí como Adán y Eva, en todo un enorme paraíso solo para los dos…sin nada puesto salvo nuestra piel.

Me encontraba sumergida en mis pensamientos, sintiéndome como la única mujer de éste planeta…Adán y Eva fueron los primeros en pisar estos lugares, según dice la Biblia, y también se dice que Eva nació de un pedazo de Adán, que ambos llevaban la misma sangre y tenían un padre en común: Dios. ¿Es que eso no los hacía hermanos? Sonreí por lo bajo. Estoy pensando puras tonterías…de pronto, me di cuenta que mi hermano estaba observándome fijamente, me sentí algo extraña así que desvié la mirada, algo ruborizada.

- Maya…- me llamó él en un susurro.

- ¿Qué…? – pregunté con inocencia.

-…Eres preciosa…

Me quedé en silencio, y luego le quedé mirando. Puedo ver brillar sus ojos como si el dragón estuviese haciendo reacción con su corazón, estiró el brazo hasta mí, no me cohibí, quería ver qué hacía…mi hermano me acarició el rostro y quitó unos mechones de mi cara. Luego me sujetó suavemente de la barbilla y se acercó lentamente a mí. Se me acercaba cada vez más, yo no entendía el porqué, pero mi cuerpo no se movía. Quería mover un brazo para darle un golpe de broma pero mi ser no respondía. De pronto, cuando Shin estaba a unos cinco centímetros de mí, vi tras él, el bosque por el que nos habíamos venido…y observándonos fijamente, y totalmente pasmado, estaba Mitsuomi. Casi de forma involuntaria y violenta, tomé la mano de mi hermano y la aparté de un golpe, esto estaba mal…esto es demasiado extraño para mí…Estaba apunto de gritarle a Shin, pero me sentí mareada…

-…Lo siento, hermano – dije de repente, - me encuentro mal…

Cambió su expresión, parecía sorprendido. Creo que no ha notado que nos observan.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó secamente.

- No lo sé…pero de repente me siento muy mareada y…¡achú!...Tengo frío…- le expliqué.

A decir verdad si que tenía frío, creo que me voy a resfriar si sigo así…pero aún así, me siento así desde hace bastante rato, mientras observaba desnuda el lago, junto a mi hermano. Pero decidí mencionarlo ahora. Volví a mirar al bosque: Mitsuomi ya no se encontraba…¿abría sido entonces una ilusión?

- A ver…- dijo mi hermano de repente, interrumpiendo mi concentración.

Él se me acercó peligrosamente y puso sus labios sobe mi frente, me sonrojé mucho y me sentí confundida otra vez. La mitad de mi cerebro pensaba en qué habría creído Mitsuomi al vernos en éste estado…y la otra mitad se preguntaba porqué los labios de Shin eran siempre tan cálidos.

-…¡Pero si tienes fiebre! – gritó, preocupado.

En ese momento, me estiró del brazo y con el impulso, nos levantamos del suelo. Me llevó hasta la manta y me secó rápidamente…pasando sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, pero claro, con la toalla y secando mi cuerpo. Aún así, al pasar por mi espalda y por mi pecho sentí el tacto de su piel, lo que me excitó un poco…¡¡PERO QUÉ TONTERÍAS ESTOY PENSANDO!! Luego, Shin me dio la ropa para que me la pusiera, una vez ya estábamos vestidos, yo me sentía muy mareada y respiraba con dificultad. Me siento peor a antes, creo que cogeré un BUEN resfriado.

-…No creo que pueda…andar…- dije, viendo borroso.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, y mi vista estaba nublada. No sé ni como me podía sostener en pie, pero al final no tuve fuerzas y caí, fui sostenida entre los brazos de mi hermano, quien ya se había vestido también. Se sorprendió mucho pero aún así me sujetó antes de que me hiciera daño, sentí sus cálidos labios besando mi frente otra vez, me tomó entre sus brazos y me llevó hasta la cabaña. Por una parte sí…quería regresar…pero otra parte de mi cuerpo, aunque no tuviese fuerzas, quería salir corriendo y perderse en el bosque otra vez…no quiero ver a Mitsuomi…no quiero verlo a los ojos…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Me he mantenido en la oscuridad, no consigo ver la luz…por favor…eres la única que puede ayudarme, Maya, mírame…ayúdame…

Esa voz insistente otra vez me está llamando, esta vez con más energía que antes.

- No te veo¿dónde estás? – pregunté, corriendo de un lado a otro.

- Maya…llévame hacia la luz…ayúdame a despertar, siempre estuviste ahí, cuando intento recordar…solo te veo a ti…

- ¿De qué hablas¿Cómo puedo llevarte YO a la luz¡Ni siquiera puedo encontrar la salida! – expliqué.

En verdad, éste túnel sigue sin revelar su salida.

-…Pero nunca te vi…siempre deseé sentirme así, tenerte así como te he tenido hoy…

- Sentirte…¿cómo?

- ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?

- Darme cuenta…¿de qué?

- De lo que siente tú corazón…

- ¿Mi corazón? Mi corazón ya ama a alguien, creo que es la persona correcta pero…cada día, cada vez lo siento más lejos de mí…¿por qué será¿Alguien quiere alejar nuestros corazones?

- Sí. Alguien está separándolos…y esa persona eres tú misma…Maya…

- ¡¿Yo misma¿Cómo puedo estar alejándome de Mitsuomi¡Él me gusta¡Es con quien quiero pasar mi tiempo!

- Pero solo te dedicas a pasarlo bajo el árbol de tu escuela, cuando él te viene a buscar… en tu casa, donde él quiere entrenar a tu lado… En tus vacaciones, solo para cuidarte… en el lago, para acompañarte en un hermoso paisaje… Vive para acercarse a ti Maya…él es quien llevas contigo…

- Este…sentimiento…es nuevo…no lo comprendo…es algo ilógico…- repetí en mi mente, mientras apretaba mi mano contra mi pecho. – Pero…¡es imposible¡Él…él…!

- Él es tu única luz Maya…acuérdate lo que sentiste cuando sentiste tu cuerpo junto al de él…

- Algo muy cálido en mi pecho, un sentimiento que me llenaba de felicidad, me sentía segura y protegida…y sentía que no existía nadie más, solo nosotros dos.

- Eso quiero decirte…eso mismo tú debes decirle…Maya, Maya yo te…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Maya, despierta de una vez…dormilona…

¡Auch! Cómo me duele la cabeza…sentí unos rayos de sol acariciando mi rostro, hundí mi rostro en mi almohada y luego levanté la vista, miré a mí alrededor, estaba en la cama. ¡No puede ser¡Todo ha sido un sueño! Miré a mi lado, ahí estaban Shin y Akane, me miraban fijamente, esperando que despertase.

- ¡Si¡Maya, buenos días! – gritó Akane, emocionada. – Dime chica…¿cómo te sientes?

- Buenos días…- los saludé con una sonrisa algo perezosa.

En ese momento vi a mi hermano con su semblante de preocupación, y me sonrojé.

- ¡El tonto de Shin no nos quiso decir adónde iban¡Y mira lo que hizo! Estás toda resfriada…¿es que no sabes que la gente convaleciente no puede bañarse en lagos al menos los días subsiguientes?

- Siiii…ya lo sé, - rezongó Shin.

- ¡Al menos escúchame cuando te hablo¡Desconsiderado!

Akane siguió discutiéndole, muy enfadada, Shin no escuchaba qué decía…finalmente, ella salió de la habitación, diciendo que iba a buscarme un caldo, noté que en el umbral de la puerta se encontraban Mitsuomi y Kuzunoha. Los saludé con la mano. Mitsuomi, quien me miraba fijamente, me cortó la vista…parecía molesto. ¡Maldición¡Si lo que Akane dice es cierto…significa que nada fue un sueño! Eso quiere decir que en verdad Mitsuomi me vio desnuda…junto a mi hermano, muy cerca el uno del otro…¿es que acaso…? No, no puede ser. Mi cerebro está demasiado confundido como para asimilarlo todo. Kuzunoha está con la mirada baja, y sin decir nada, salió de la habitación y de mi vista…para colmo, Mitsuomi fue tras ella.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido? Cuando te desmayaste en el lago me dejaste muy preocupado… ya son las siete- comentó mi hermano, sonriéndome.

¿El lago¿¡Las siete¿He estado durmiendo el día?

- Me siento mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar…- le dije, mientras me sentaba en la cama. - ¿Cómo estás tú, hermano?

Él pareció sorprendido por mi pregunta.

- Con un poco de dolor de espalda…pero bien, gracias – dijo, y me volvió a sonreír. – Por cierto, es hora de irnos…así que espero que te levantes para que volvamos a casa…  
- Oh, lo había olvidado…- dije, fingiendo una sonrisa.

Es verdad, hoy es domingo, el fin de semana se termina y mañana tendremos que regresar a las monótonas y aburridas clases. Me pasé la mitad de nuestras pequeñas vacaciones enferma, y solo conseguí que Mitsuomi se enfadase conmigo…y lo peor es que aún no entiendo el porqué.

- Oye…¿tienes hambre? Te prepararé algo, - dijo Shin, sonriendo. – Pero después te levantas ¿eh? Bunshichi está cargando el auto y si no estás de pie, te dejaremos aquí…

- ¡Hermano! – grité, dándole un golpecito de broma.

- Jeh, solo levántate…¿eh?

Parecía hablar en tono bromista, se levantó de la cama e iba saliendo por la puerta. Su cara reflejaba una felicidad enorme, pero yo no entendí porqué…

-------------------------------------------------

**Nota: **Aki de nuevo con un comentario aporte xD weno, me quede callada en los dos capitulos anteriores, solo les digo que esto esta que arde, simplemente eso...Mitsuomi o Shin? Cuando vi la serie TJTG lo que mas me dio pena fue la muerte de Shin ToT encima Maya que se veia tan linda con el, pero al menos tiene a Mitsuomi pero aun asi el no le llega ni a los talones u-u en todo caso, aparte de ellos dos mis otros personajes preferidos son Masataka Takayanagi que es todo cute y Bunshichi xD idolo total!

**_Reviews onegai! n.n_**


	6. Capitulo VI

**Capitulo VI**

Finalmente regresamos a casa…

La ciudad estaba igual, los profesores de la misma forma: exigentes y fastidiosos, mientras que nosotros parecíamos ser otras personas. De pronto, ya no discutía demasiado con mi hermano, nos llevábamos de maravilla, y claro que a veces me fastidiaba pero yo sabía que en el fondo ambos nos llevábamos bien…y que él me quería, y que me cuidaría siempre. Pensando esto mis nervios se tranquilizaban y me sentía segura. Bunshichi y Akane se llevaban muy bien, aún no notaba que eran novios, ya que después de todo ambos son bastante "no serios" en sus relaciones, sin embargo se querían…y eso se dejaba ver. Bunshichi no mostraba su lado pervertido con ella y eso demostraba que le importaba.

El único problema era Kuzunoha y Mitsuomi, que de principio a fin estuvieron extraños todo el fin de semana…enviando indirectas e intercambiando miradas extrañas, Kuzunoha mirándome con odio y a Shin, con tristeza. Mientras que Mitsuomi y yo casi no nos hablamos en todas las vacaciones…salvo en la fiesta y cuando me defendió de esos tipos, en ese momento pensé que él era el hombre más encantador del mundo, sin embargo, después de eso mi hermano se empezó a comportar misteriosamente tierno y amoroso. Tanto así que no pude resistir en pasar mi tiempo con él. Pero esto me distanció mucho de Mitsuomi…en clases, ya ni me dirige la palabra, y se junta mucho con Kuzunoha…eso sigue sin gustarme nada.

Hasta ese día…

Ya habían pasado una semana desde que nos fuimos a la cabaña de Akane, y las cosas habían transcurrido de forma normal, hasta que mientras paseaba por los pasillos de la escuela, hubo un salón que llamó mi atención…era oscuro y misterioso, creo que era el salón de música. Entré de pura curiosidad, aunque ya había sonado la campana, no tenía deseos de entrar a clases, así que me escabullí allí…pasaba la gente por los pasillos y yo me escondí tras unos escritorios, fue entonces cuando sentí pasos, parecía como si alguien estuviese en ese mismo lugar. Me paralicé y fue cuando escuché susurros y un par de gemidos…era una pareja.

Por los sonidos que escuchaba, los pícaros se estaban besando apasionadamente. Asomé la cabeza por uno de los escritorios, vi a dos figuras abrazándose y deseándose con fuerza, parecía como si en cualquier momento se despojarían de sus ropas y se amarían con más fuerza…reí por lo bajo, esos pillines querían hacer de las suyas en la escuela. Gateando, me acerqué un poco a ellos por debajo de los escritorios…mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, sin poder contener el horror de lo que observaban. El chico era Mitsuomi, no podía equivocarme…su excéntrico peinado y los aretes. Y la chica, quien para mi desprecio, era nada más ni nada menos que Kuzunoha…la novia de mi hermano.

Ocultando mi rostro y dejando de lado mis ganas de llorar, desaparecí del salón de forma sigilosa. No quería ir a clases, no ahora…pero no tuve alternativa, no tenía por dónde salir de la escuela y a decir verdad tampoco había ningún lugar donde ir. Al entrar a clases, recibí un buen regaño de parte del tutor, yo solo asentí obediente, y me fui a sentar a mi puesto modestamente. Clavé la mirada en el horizonte a través de la ventana. Después de clases, no fui al árbol donde siempre me encontraba, y en el pasillo el club Katana se encontraba hablando, Akane me animó a que fuera a hablar con ellos: no le había contado lo que había ocurrido.

- ¡Ah, hola Maya¡Hola Akane! – saludó animosamente Bunshichi.

- Al fin…creía que las habían castigado, - se burló mi hermano.

Mitsuomi y Kuzunoha saludaron con un gesto. Ahora entiendo porqué desde hace poco actúan de esa forma…tan indiferente, como si ocultasen algo¡ellos mienten¡Nos están mintiendo a mí y a mi hermano! Pero lo que ellos no saben, es que yo acabo de descubrir su farsa…mientras Akane y yo caminábamos hacia ellos, bajé la mirada y salí corriendo, pasando junto a ellos dos como si no hubiera nadie, tampoco me detuve a ver a mi hermano. Todos se quedaron helados ante mi reacción. Corrí y corrí impetuosamente… hasta llegar a mi casa, Aya me esperaba mientras barría la entrada del templo.

- ¡Bienvenida a casa herma…! – me empezó a saludar.

Pero al igual que los demás, la ignoré completamente y corrí hasta mi habitación. El pecho me dolía como nunca antes me había dolido, abrí un cajón y saqué mi diario, y empecé a escribirte…solo puedo pensar en Mitsuomi y Kuzunoha. Mis mejillas son rodeadas de lágrimas, sin poder contenerme…debo pensar en otra cosa, debo controlar estos celos que siento…fuera de todo, hoy ha sido un buen día, mi hermano me ha tratado bien, me he sacado buena nota en educación física…hoy…no ha sido tan malo, no, no lo ha sido… no ha sido un mal día…pero mi corazón dice lo contrario, mi corazón está llorando…y difícilmente puedo retenerme…

Una lágrima cayó encima de la hoja de mi diario, y eso provocó que algunas letras quedaran borrosas…no soporté más la angustia, solo ver a Mitsuomi junto a Kuzunoha… ellos…¡ellos son unos mentirosos! Puse mi cabeza entre mis brazos, apoyados en la mesa y comencé a llorar con todas mis fuerzas, nadie puede oírme…a nadie le importa…no sé si contárselo a alguien, esta pena…ya que tras ella también va el secreto de Mitsuomi y de Kuzunoha, esos dos…nos han engañado aparentando que son dos buenos amigos. Mitsuomi siempre me sonreía de una forma que yo creía tan especial, y Kuzunoha…ella siempre intentando que Shin le preste atención.

A lo mejor por eso lo hizo…ya que mi hermano no le presta la suficiente atención…pero esa maldita perra…¡mi hermano no merece esto¡Yo no merezco esto! Mi mente grita una y otra vez, e intento hallar la solución, al mismo tiempo que comienzo a llorar aún más fuerte. Sigo y sigo llorando sobre mi diario…¿por qué tenía que pasar esto¡¿Es que nunca voy a conseguir que Mitsuomi se enamore de mí…?! Yo que creía tener alguna oportunidad…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La puerta de su habitación se abrió unos milímetros, detalle que pasó desapercibido para Maya, quien lloraba desconsoladamente. Era su hermano, que la miraba triste como si él también sintiera el dolor que en esos momentos Maya sentía. Aunque no entendía el porqué de su llanto…tendría que averiguarlo.

- Maya…- susurró, mientras la observaba.

Tenía que estar con ella, aunque sabía que si le preguntaba qué le ocurría jamás le diría la verdad…ella era así, no gustaba mostrar sus debilidades. Encima ella nunca había llorado de tal forma en mucho tiempo, algo realmente grave debía de haberle pasado…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, amanecí con ropa sobre mi cama, mi diario estaba completamente empapado y las lágrimas que habían corrido en mi rostro ya se habían secado. Dormí pésimo. Fui a lavarme la cara y rápidamente me marché al colegio…mi hermano no estaba, según Aya, se había marchado muy temprano.

- ¡Maya! – me llamó Akane, yendo hacia mí.

Cuando llegué, intenté fingir una sonrisa mientras ella se acercaba, sin embargo, parecía que no me había creído, me miró con semblante de preocupación. Sabía que me preguntaría si es que ocurría algo…si eso ocurría, no sabía si decirle…el secreto era demasiado crudo, y dejaba bastante mal tanto a Kuzunoha como a Mitsuomi. La novia y el mejor amigo de mi hermano…y yo, su hermanita, quien está enamorada del último, había descubierto que ambos eran amantes.

- Maya…- susurró Akane, mirándome con tristeza.

- Siento lo de ayer, - dije, bajando la mirada. – Me fui corriendo sin decirle nada a nadie… lo siento…

- No pasa nada, bueno…supongo que algo malo te ocurrió…

Oculté mi mirada, y asentí con la cabeza.

- Si no quieres contarme está bien, pero recuerda que no por un problema se va a acabar el mundo ¿eh? – me dijo la rubia, en tono amable.

Subí la mirada, y miré muy sorprendida a Akane: era primera vez que no me preguntaba insistentemente qué era lo que me preocupaba. Le miré unos momentos, sorprendida, y luego ambas nos sonreímos: era primera vez que Akane era tan compresiva conmigo, eso me puso un poco contenta. Los chicos de tercer año estaban pasando por el pasillo, muchos se detenían a hablar con los de nuestro salón, incluso me pareció ver que algunos entraron…Akane y yo nos quedamos conversando en el pasillo, mientras cambiábamos de tema. Fue entonces cuando "alguien" golpeó con la carpeta a Akane en la cabeza, ésta se giró molesta a discutirle al que había hecho la gracia…era Bunshichi, quien se iba caminando a su salón.

- Deja de pavear…estás muy distraída, Akane, - se burló Bunshichi, con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡¡Métete en tus propios asuntos!! – gritó Akane, molesta.

Aunque en el fondo pienso que está algo avergonzada.

- La clase acaba de comenzar, más les vale entrar sino quieren que las regañen el doble de lo acostumbrado…- dijo Bunshichi, indicando con el dedo el salón.

Tanto Akane como yo nos sobresaltamos¡nos olvidamos completamente de las clases! Entramos corriendo al salón, dando un portazo…por una parte, hubo un alivio, ya que las clases no empezaban y todos los alumnos estaban de pie. Pero el profesor se había quedado impactado, en su escritorio…pero no tanto como nosotras. Al entrar, encontramos a mi hermano…en nuestra clase…¡estaba golpeando a Mitsuomi! Mi expresión cambió completamente al ver esa escena…

- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA LE ESTÁS HACIENDO, HERMANO?! – grité yo, salida de mí.

Mitsuomi estaba bastante lastimado, y Shin le sujetaba del cuello de la camisa.

- Éste idiota…¡éste idiota te ha hecho llorar! – gritó mi hermano.

- ¡Maya¡Está apunto de dejar salir el poder del Ryuugan! – gritó Bunshichi, llegando también junto a nosotras.

- ¡¿Pero qué está ocurriendo?! – preguntó Akane, muy confundida.

Pero no tanto como lo estaba yo.

- ¡Hermano¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! – grité, acercándome a ellos.

- Leí tu diario…Maya…éste que se hace llamar mi amigo te ha dañado…- dijo mi hermano, la expresión de sus ojos cambiaba lentamente, dejando mostrar un monstruoso dragón. - ¡¡Ahora le devolveré el favor!!

- ¡¿Cómo que has leído mi diario…?! – grité.

Espera un momento…si leyó mi diario, significa que…vio la parte de Kuzunoha y Mitsuomi¡ahora entiendo todo¡Está golpeando a Mitsuomi por la traición que él le ha hecho como su mejor amigo!

- ¡Hermano¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a mirar mi diario?! – grité, sujetándole del brazo, intentando que soltara a Mitsuomi. - ¡Además…entiendo que te haga enojar…pero quería decírtelo en otro momento…!

Shin soltó a Mitsuomi, y me miró con aquellos ojos de dragón que tanto miedo me dan.

- Éste idiota ha conseguido el amor…el amor que yo no consigo de ti…- murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que yo escuchase.

Esa frase me desconcertó…¿qué quería decir con eso? No…no puedo entenderlo…

- ¡Estoy hablando de Kuzunoha! – grité.

Todo el salón guardó silencio, todos parecían desconcertados. Para mi sorpresa, incluso Shin se sorprendió, la mirada del Ryuugan se desvaneció, Mitsuomi cayó al suelo…estaba lo suficientemente lastimado como para no poder ponerse de pie, Isuzu y Bunshichi fueron a ayudarle…mientras yo me quedé frente a frente con mi hermano.

- ¿Kuzunoha? – me preguntó, sin entender.

- Si…ella…y Mitsuomi…- dije, suavemente.

Creo que estoy salida de lugar. Sentí la mirada de Bunshichi, de Isuzu y de Mitsuomi.

- Ya lo sabía, - respondió secamente mi hermano. – Pero no es por ella por quien vengo a pegarle a este idiota…es por ti…

- Men…mentira…¡cómo…! – grité, sin poder contener mis lágrimas.

- Por el poder del Ryuugan…siempre supe que Mitsuomi y Kuzunoha eran amantes…

- Shin…- escuché susurrar a Bunshichi, quien parecía también saberlo desde un principio.

Imposible¡imposible¡Eso significa que mi hermano también desde siempre lo supo! Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…de rabia, de frustración, me sentía totalmente engañada y dolida, y lo peor es que mi hermano habla de eso como si no le importase en absoluto. ¡¿Es que no lo entiende¡Mitsuomi, su mejor amigo, se ha metido con su novia¿Por qué será que esto me duele mucho más a mí que a él! Sin soportarlo más, salí corriendo de la clase…Akane llamó mi nombre e iba a correr tras de mí, pero Bunshichi la sostuvo del brazo y la detuvo. Por otra parte, Shin también salió corriendo a perseguirme, por lo que decidí aumentar la velocidad.

Fui a mi lugar favorito…un lugar que poca gente conoce, donde suelo dormir bajo los pétalos de cerezo, ése enorme árbol un poco apartado de la escuela y que siempre voy después de clases. Me estiré bajo el árbol, y enterré mi rostro en el verde pasto que allí crecía…intentando contener mi dolor. Poco rato después, llegó mi hermano; voltee la cabeza, en esos momentos no deseaba verle…

- Maya…- me llamó él.

No me volteé. Miré por unos segundos su rostro, de reojo, parecía suplicante y aparentando ternura… nunca más creeré en esa mirada, nunca más volveré a ceder ante las sonrisas que se me asimilen sinceras. Ya que nunca se sabe qué clase de mentiras está ocultando. Mi hermano es uno de ellos, su rostro cínico y queriendo parecer inocente…mientras que hace pocos minutos había descargado su rabia golpeando a Mitsuomi.

Me levanté, dispuesta a marcharme, no quería estar junto a él. Mi hermano frunció el ceño, molesto, y me sujetó del brazo, obligándome a quedarme, yo…por el contrario, intenté soltarme.

- ¡Déjame en paz¡Nadie te mandó a que le fueras a pegar a Mitsuomi…! – grité, enojada.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – me gritó mi hermano.

Lo miré fulminante. Dejé de intentar escapar.

- Eres despreciable…- le dije, sin poder evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas. – Primero estas con Kuzunoha, como la pareja feliz, y mientras que yo intento acercarme a Mitsuomi tú me alejas de él…

- ¿Estás enamorada de Mitsuomi? – me interrumpió mi hermano.

Yo ignoré su pregunta, aunque parecía hablarme en serio.

-…Y luego pasamos tiempo juntos, y yo siempre respeto que tienes una novia, aunque en lo personal ella no me agrada…- nuevamente estaba llorando. – Y ahora vas y lees mi diario…y me entero que siempre supiste lo de Mitsuomi y Kuzunoha…

- ¿Estás enamora de él? – volvió a insistir, y yo lo volví a ignorar:

-…¡Y qué me encuentro¡Que te importa un comino¡Que golpeas a Mitsuomi el día después de que me rompe el corazón¡Me haces pasar vergüenza frente a toda la clase y lo peor es que ni siquiera te interesas por tu novia! Que por cierto, solo aguanto porque creí que te importaba…

Mi hermano me sujetó violentamente de los hombros.

- Te pregunté…si de verdad estás enamorada de Mitsuomi…- me dijo, más serio de lo que yo jamás lo hubiese visto antes.

- Bueno…- tartamudeé – si…o al menos eso creía…

- ¿Eso creías?

- Si…después del fin de semana juntos, y de que me entero que él está metiéndose con Kuzunoha a tus espaldas…

- ¿Qué te preocupa más¿Qué Kuzunoha se haya metido con él¿O que a mí me importe más tú que ella?

Esta pregunta pareció extraña, pero parecía hablar en serio.

- Pues…a decir verdad…- dije yo, algo insegura.

La verdad es que ambas cosas me pasaban por la mente, pero no sabía cuál era el verdadero motivo de mis lágrimas. Me molestaba mucho que Mitsuomi se metiera con Kuzunoha, y que ellos me hayan engañado de tal forma. Pero también me intrigó y me confundió mucho que a mi hermano eso no le importara…será que ¿él en verdad no está enamorado de Kuzunoha? Esto me pone un poco contenta, aunque no entiendo porqué… ya no sé ni qué pasa por mi cabeza. Desde hace poco, no dejo de pensar en mi hermano…de forma "extraña". Suspiré con fuerza, y le miré a los ojos, decidida a ser yo quien haga las preguntas.

- A ver…solo quiero saber…¿qué te pasa? – comencé a decir. - ¿Por qué cuando estamos a solas eres tan simpático y tierno y cuando estamos junto a los demás vuelves a ser el hermano pesado¿Puedes decirme porqué te enoja más que yo ame a Mitsuomi que tu propia novia?

Mi hermano resopló, como si tuviese que explicarme todo otra vez.

- ¿Sabes lo que pasa, Maya? – me dijo, algo molesto. – Es que estás ciega…no puedes ver más allá de tu nariz…

- ¿De qué hablas¡Yo no soy ciega! – grité yo, - eres tú el que no se da cuenta de que no quiere a su propia novia…no entiendo porqué estás con ella…

Esto último sonó como si yo estuviera celosa, pero reprimí comentarios.

- ¿Lo ves? – me dijo él, con una sonrisa. – Estás ciega, no sabes qué es lo que siento, a quién amo…estás completamente perdida. ¿Quieres saber el porqué? Porque eres una egoísta, solo te centras en ti y en lo que tú sientes…por si te gusta lo suficiente Mitsuomi… si sabrás estar a la altura de Mitsuomi…si juntos me superarán…si tú…si tú…¿Qué pasa con los demás?

En realidad…pareciera que se quedó bastante rato leyendo mi diario¿cómo sabe todas esas cosas sino? Me puse a pensar un momento: un momento…mi diario estaba debajo de mí cuando me quedé llorando, me quedé dormida sobre él, era imposible que Shin lo hubiese sacado sin que yo me despertase. En realidad…¿hasta qué punto pueden llegar sus poderes? Realmente¿qué tanto puede ver con el Ryuugan¿Será hasta capaz de leer mi corazón? Resoplé, algo confundida por mis pensamientos y por lo que él me decía.

- Me sorprende que tú me hables de eso – dije, confundida – solo te has preocupado toda la vida por ti mismo…hasta el punto que mataste a nuestros padres solo para hacerte más fuerte…

- ¿Y tú qué sabes¡Estás tan obsesionada contigo que no te das cuenta de nada!

Esto me lo dijo en un tono como de regaño, luego desvió la mirada: ahora parecía como si él quisiese irse. Yo también la desvié, y me quedé cruzada de brazos, muy molesta. ¿Pero de qué demonios está hablando? Ya no me entero de nada, no comprendo ni una palabra de lo que me dice…lo miré, decidida a descubrirlo.

- ¿Puede saberse de qué me hablas? – insistí.

- ¡¡Te repito que estás ciega, Maya!! – me gritó él.

Esta vez él estaba molesto conmigo, y era él el que gritaba.

- ¿Pero que…? – intenté decir algo, pero mi hermano me interrumpió:

- En verdad¿crees que quiero que te hagas más fuerte? – dijo de repente, mirándome fijamente. - ¿Crees que quiero que me superes, que te vayas de mi lado¿Por qué crees que no me gusta verte con Mitsuomi, que no me interesa qué le ocurra a mi novia? Por qué crees que adonde tú vas…aunque no lo sepas, yo estoy allí…que siempre estoy cuidándote, que siempre te protejo, que prefiero estar contigo sobre todas las cosas… ¡Porqué no puedes darte cuenta, Maya!

Esto me pareció bastante raro, mi hermano me estaba tratando como si yo fuese una idiota. ¿Qué tiene de raro? Shin y yo somos hermanos, no tiene nada de malo ser sobre protector, yo siempre he valorado mucho eso de él, en las batallas…en el amor…siempre mi hermano está allí, cuidándome, junto a mí. Aunque de todas formas tengo deseos de algún día valerme por mí misma, aprecio mucho eso. No me encaja nada lo que me dice…

- Me perdí…- dije, confundida – no sé de qué me hablas…

Mi hermano soltó un suspiro exasperado algo brusco, y susurró algo casi inaudible.

- Lo siento, Maya…- dijo, sin mirarme.

Iba a preguntarle porqué lo sentía, estaba demasiado confundida, y no tuve tiempo ni de ordenar mis ideas…cuando posó sus labios sobre los míos. Al principio solo abrí mis ojos, llenos de sorpresa, mientras sentí que el tiempo se paró en ése momento. No le aparté. Mi cuerpo había quedado totalmente paralizado, y seguía sin comprender lo que intentaba decirme…bueno…ahora tenía una ligera idea…

-------------------------------------------------

**Nota:** Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Primer beso!!!!!!!!! Primer beso Shin x Maya!!!!!!! kyaaaaa!!!!! Le tiro el teclado por la cabeza al que no le haya gustado la escena!!!!! xDDDD me emocione con eso!!!! Los amooo!!!! Shin al fin cumplio su anhelado sueño, pronto me lo agradecera xD son tan lindos los dos juntitos los dos hermanitos!!! Bueno, el siguiente capitulo es mas o menos el ultimo, quiero decir es cuando todo se concluye relativamente...NO! miento xD El proximo capi es la confesion de Shin!! Todavia quedan muchos asuntos inconclusos n-n

**_Reviews onegai! n.n_**


	7. Capitulo VII

**Capitulo VII**

Beso. La sensación del primer beso…aquella suave caricia, el primer beso esperado llegó pero…fue demasiado para mí.

Sentir sus labios, calientes, húmedos, incitándome a responderle…sus cálidos labios sobre los míos. Lentamente y dejándome llevar, cerré los ojos y empecé a acomodarme con su sabor. Era sofisticado, el sabor de lo prohibido…mi hermano deslizó sus brazos hasta mi cuello, y acarició suavemente mi cabello, mientras yo pasé mis manos por su pecho, atrayéndome más hacia él, queriéndolo sentir cerca. Todo el vacío y ese frío en mi interior que hasta entonces no se apartaban de mí, toda esa oscuridad que me sometía en esclavitud, daban paso ahora a una cálida y agradable sensación que llenaba de nuevas sensaciones cada pizca de mi cuerpo.

Aprendí entonces una nueva forma de placer diferente a cualquiera que hubiese conocido antes. Nos capturó la pasión, nuestras lenguas enredándose, jugueteando la una con la otra, saboreándonos…me aferré a él, sujetándolo de su chaqueta y abrazándolo, sin querer apartarlo de mí, sin poder contener las ganas. Un deseo carnal se apoderó de mí… quise gritar pero mi boca estaba sellada, disfrutando de un beso más de lo que era necesario…o correcto.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y aparté a mi hermano, nuestros labios se separaron, al mismo tiempo que intenté separarme de él, me llevé una mano a la boca, y la culpabilidad que sentí en esos momentos salía de mí…¡¡No puedo creer lo que estaba haciendo!!

- ¡¡HERMANO…!! – grité, como si hubiese hecho lo más horrible que jamás a alguien se le hubiese ocurrido hacer.

En parte, lo había hecho. Él solo me miró con tristeza, como si le estuviera rompiendo el corazón, yo le quedé mirando, desconcertada y avergonzada por mi propia conducta. Estaba asombrada, pero también, enfadada.

- ¡¡Si esto es una broma no te lo voy a perdonar!! – le grité, sentí como si estuviera entrando en cólera. - ¡¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto¡Has robado algo muy preciado para mí!

- Y aún sigues sin abrir los ojos…- lo escuché murmurar.

- ¡¿De qué demonios…?!

Estaba histérica, no podía pensar nada con claridad. Él me miró directamente a los ojos:

- Yo te amo, Maya – añadió él, confundiendo aún más mi mente…y mi corazón. – Desde siempre…nunca has podido entender mis sentimientos…

Me quedé helada durante bastante tiempo, no sabía qué decirle…no sabía cómo responderle…ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que sentía mi corazón. Una parte de mí se sentía extrañamente feliz, como esa anterior alegría que surgía en los momentos más confusos, como eso que surgía cada vez que pasaba tiempo con él…retrocedí, sin darme cuenta que atrás tenía el árbol, el precioso árbol de cerezo. Mi hermano se acercaba lentamente a mí, acorralándome, colocando un brazo junto a mí…apoyado en el árbol y mirándome fijamente. Sentía que sus ojos iban a absorberme otra vez…no…no puedo caer otra vez, cerré los ojos…cada vez que me mira así siento que voy a explotar.

- Te amo…- volvió a repetir.

Intentaba detenerle, pero parte de mi cuerpo también quería…quería sentirlo otra vez. Hacia lo posible para separarme de él, pero involuntariamente mi cuerpo respondería a su tacto…Shin pasó sus brazos, rodeando mi cintura, y comenzó a besarme el cuello. Poco a poco empecé a sonrojarme, sus labios rozaban mi piel…los sentía calientes e insistentes, fueron bajando hasta mi pecho, en la abertura de mi camisa. Su lengua comenzó a saborearme, mientras sostenía mis manos contra la pared, para que no pudiese evitarlo… poco a poco empecé a excitarme, más y más y mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar.

- Hermano…detente…por favor…- supliqué.

Aunque mi cuerpo pedía que siguiera. Mi hermano soltó una de mis manos y comenzó a bajarla, acariciando mi pierna…subiendo lentamente aquellos dedos obscenos. Comencé a gemir, mientras parecía que mi camisa se estuviese desabotonando sola, para dejarle a él disfrutar de mi cuerpo. Me cayeron un par de lágrimas…definitivamente esto no está bien…

- Te…dije…¡que pares! – grité, sonrojada.

- Te amo, Maya Natsume, - me dijo, como si estuviese ofreciéndome matrimonio. – No pienso dejar que nadie nunca te toque…

Y seguía besando mi cuerpo, dejando caliente cada parte que rozaban sus labios…

- Pe…¡pero eres mi hermano! – repliqué, sin mirarle.

Al decir esto, mi hermano subió de golpe la cara…y nuestros labios se encontraron en un segundo beso, casi tan apasionado como el anterior. No podía mentirme, se sentía muy bien, un placer totalmente prohibido e indebido…que a la hora de reconocer el error parecía ser lo más horrible del mundo, pero en el acto se sentía de maravilla. Sé que no tengo fuente de comparación…pero Shin es el mejor besador del mundo, sé por cómo me toca, por cómo me besa…que me ama. Se soltó de mí, quise buscar su boca de nuevo, pero Shin sujetó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró de frente:

- Si me amas como hermano…por mí está bien, - me dijo – solo déjame estar a tu lado y ser el único…mírame Maya…mírame solo a mí…

Diciendo estas palabras, entendí todos aquellos extraños sueños que había tenido últimamente, esa dulce voz que me hablaba en el subconsciente…que quería que abriera los ojos, a los verdaderos sentimientos de mi hermano. Lo amo, en verdad que lo amo… pero no estoy segura si lo quiero como hermano o como hombre…me acordé de todas las veces que Shin me ha visto desnuda, incluyendo la vez del lago, en la que nuestros cuerpos se tocaron de tal forma, y en cómo él me tocaba…y me trataba dulcemente…me sonrojé muchísimo. No sé ni qué pensar.

- Soy tu hermana…no puedes hacerme esto – dije, derramando un par de lágrimas.

- Maya…y si…si no fuéramos hermanos ¿me amarías como hombre? – preguntó Shin.

"Claro que si…" pensé. Pero no podría responderle eso…

- Pero…eres mi hermano…- insistí.

- Piensa que no lo fuera…¿me amarías? – volvió a preguntarme.

Lo miré a los ojos, sin resistirme a sus preciosos ojos, mostrando una falsa ternura, queriendo convencerme de algo imposible. Su rostro tan guapo, su pecho tan musculoso, su cuerpo, el cual ya veces anteriores había visto…capaz de incitarme a hacer lo que sea…sin darme cuenta, me volví a sonrojar, y nos unimos en un suave y corto beso. Fue entonces cuando recordé a Mitsuomi…no podía hacerle esto a mi hermano, fuera de todo…él es el chico que me gusta y aunque no quiera, sigo sintiendo cosas por él. De seguro que el pervertido de mi hermano se está aprovechando de mí, ya que Kuzunoha le puso los cuernos…si, eso debe ser…esto…es demasiado extraño para mí…con un gesto brusco conseguí separarme de mi hermano.

- ¡Pues no lo sé¡¿Cómo quieres que te responda?! – le grité, exasperada. – Posiblemente, sino fueras mi hermano y fueras un simple estudiante de 17 años con mucho éxito ni me habrías mirado…Además…¿¡tú te crees que puedes venir aquí y acosarme de esa manera¡Me robaste mi primer beso! No quería dármelo contigo, la verdad te quería con locura como relación fraternal, es decir¡HERMANO! Pero…¡me has decepcionado!

Lo apunté con el dedo índice, indicando que él era el culpable de todo. Ya no sabía ni qué decía…me estaba volviendo loca, aquellas emociones me estaban ahogando. La verdad es que quería volver a besarlo, volver a rendirme a él, pero no podía…¡él es mi hermano, carajo¡No puedo dejarme engañar!

- No esperaba esto de ti¿¡cómo has sido capaz de aprovecharte así de mí…!? – grité, enojada.

- ¿De qué hablas…? Yo…- intentó decir, algo incómodo.

- ¡¡Cállate!!

Con el dolor de mi alma, le di una bofetada. Una fuerte bofetada para hacerle entender, aunque a decir verdad sentía que mi hermano estaba mucho más claro de lo qué quería y a quién quería…solo que no lo había expresado en palabras, pero aún así, estaba más claro que yo. No tengo idea de qué es exactamente lo que siento, solo digo lo primero que me viene a la mente, no puedo controlarme…la verdad es que no puedo…las lágrimas caen, y de mi piel no desaparece esa embriagante sensación, ese aroma y esos labios… pareciera que siguieran allí donde pasaron…

- Te odio…hermano…- sentencié.

Después de eso, desaparecí junto con la brisa que elevaba los pétalos de cerezo, salí corriendo de ése lugar…dejando solo a mi hermano, con la mirada perdida. Esperé que la campana sonara…estaba completamente confundida, con sentimientos encontrados, no quería ver a nadie, en verdad no podía controlar eso que sentía. Quiero estar con Shin… pero él es mi hermano, es un amor completamente imposible. Sonreí levemente. A decir verdad, debí haberme dado cuenta antes, esa manera en la que me protege…esa forma obsesiva que tengo para seguirle siempre y querer superarle…él muchas veces me dijo que no quería que me hiciera más fuerte, que no quería que le superara, que yo estaría bien así como estaba, que si permanecía a su lado, estaría segura.

Por una parte creo que tiene razón…pero…

- ¡Maya¡Ahí estabas! – gritó Akane, una vez salieron del salón.

Llamaba preocupada mi nombre, y yo venía incluso más deprimida de lo que venía en la mañana. Y al igual como esa vez, hice una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa. Pero esta vez Akane no fue discreta, me preguntó enseguida qué era lo que había pasado:

- ¡Shin dejó muy grave a Takayanagi! – me avisó.

- ¿Dónde está Mitsuomi? – pregunté, preocupada.

- Está en la enfermería…terminó muy lastimado…oye, dime¿qué pasó? Te ves deshecha…

Pues claro, estuve apunto de perder mi virginidad a manos de mi hermano. Estaba desarreglada, el uniforme desordenado y el cabello algo salido…encima tenía la cara roja de tanto llorar, no quise contarle a Akane…no quise contarle nada nadie. Simplemente quería apartar estos pensamientos de mi mente e ir adonde estaba Mitsuomi. Corrí hacia la enfermería, toqué la puerta, y mi sorpresa no fue muy agradable cuando la primera en abrirme fue Kuzunoha, quien tampoco parecía muy a gusto de verme. Entré sin hablarle, pasé junto a ella sin mirarle a los ojos, pareció como si el tiempo se detuviera justo en el instante en que nuestros rostros pasaron uno junto al otro.

- ¡Mitsuomi! – llamé adentro de la habitación.

Allí también estaban, junto a él Bunshichi e Isuzu.

- Bien…me imagino que ustedes dos tienen muchas cosas de qué hablar, - dijo Bunshichi, en un suspiro, levantándose de su asiento. – Vamos, Emi…

- Pero…- intentó decir Isuzu.

Sin embargo, Bunshichi y ella intercambiaron miradas similares a las que se intercambiaban Mitsuomi con Kuzunoha…me pregunto si ellos también serán amantes. Fruncí el ceño, mientras ellos salían de la enfermería, seguidos al último por Kuzunoha, quien quedó mirando a Mitsuomi. Ella está en el club de Acupuntura, lo que entra en la categoría de los enfermeros…pero no tiene ningún derecho a escuchar lo que estoy apunto de decir.

- Mitsuomi¿cómo te sientes¿Estás bien? – pregunté, con la mirada afectada.

- Si…bueno, no es primera vez que tu hermano me da una paliza…- dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa. - ¿Y tú¿Cómo estas?

Lo miré directamente a los ojos, nos quedamos así un instante mientras me sentaba en la silla junto a su cama. Cogí su mano, apretándola con fuerza, aguantando las ganas de llorar, pero no pude evitar que las lágrimas cayeran…miré suplicante a Mitsuomi, él se sentó en la cama y me atrajo hacia sí, abrazándome.

- Sabía que algún día ocurriría esto…- dijo finalmente. – Kuzunoha siempre me lo dijo… ustedes no son hermanos normales…

Seguí sollozando en su regazo, mientras me decidí a preguntar:

- ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Kuzunoha? – pregunté.

Hubo un silencio. Sabría que no querría contestarle…

- La verdad…- dijo después de un rato, - es que yo te amo, Maya…

Esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza, abrí bien los ojos, dejando caer un par de lágrimas. Y subí la mirada. ¿Qué¿Me ama? La noticia me llegó casi tan de golpe como mi primer beso…Mitsuomi acarició mi cabeza, no me miraba, parecía como si estuviese apunto de contarme una larga historia…

- Desde la primera vez que te conocí…tuve la sensación de que te amé desde el primer minuto, - me explicó – pero apenas lo mencioné…tu hermano se enojó demasiado conmigo…y mientras más pasaba el tiempo y yo callaba mis sentimientos, la amistad entre Shin y yo se hacia más fuerte. Pero al mismo tiempo, nos odiábamos el uno al otro cada vez más…

No puedo creerlo, Mitsuomi…¿en verdad me quiso todo el tiempo? Él prosiguió:

-…Luego, Kuzunoha, la ignorada novia de Shin, llegó a mí…intentando explicarme el tipo de relación que había entre tu hermano y tú…yo no entendí en un principio…y me sentía como un tonto…

"Dímelo a mí" pensé, suspirando.

-…Pero la verdad es que Shin te ama como ningún otro hombre en el mundo, - esto pareció decirlo con algo de resignación. – Maya…quiero preguntarte algo…

- ¿Si? – pregunté con suavidad.

- ¿Tú te quedarías conmigo…o con Shin?

- ¿Qué?

No entendía bien la pregunta. Parecía como si quisiese que eligiera, algo confundida y sorprendida al mismo tiempo, me levanté, y miré a Mitsuomi a los ojos. Estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, es primera vez que tengo el rostro de Mitsuomi tan cerca de mí, está igual de cerca como aquella vez en la que mi hermano y yo observábamos el lago… desnudos…solos los dos…Mitsuomi se explicó mejor:

- Una vez decidas a quién amas más…el otro será tu eterno rival…

- ¿Y eso por qué? – pregunté, de forma inocente.

Hizo una pausa. Luego Mitsuomi me miró con mucha seriedad.

- Maya, yo voy a ser quien mate a tu hermano…- dijo finalmente.

Estas palabras hicieron eco en mi mente. Abrí mis ojos azules, llena de sorpresa.

-…Y cuando ese día llegue, - prosiguió él – sin importar lo que sientas por mí…vas a odiarme por haberlo hecho…y será el momento en el que deberás decidir si seguir tus sentimientos o vengarte.

Entiendo bien. Si ese monstruoso día llegase a mí…si el amor que siento por Mitsuomi es suficientemente grande seré incapaz de desearle mal, y me quedaré a su lado. Pero si en el fondo de mi corazón, extraño demasiado a mi hermano…si lo pierdo…si pierdo a Shin… mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Fue cuando comprendí absolutamente todo. Como aquella vez que Shin desapareció, como todos aquellos momentos juntos. La verdad es que si Mitsuomi llegase a hacerle algo a Shin, yo me descontrolaría, y no descansaría hasta derrotarlo y verle muerto…un sentimiento adelantado se apoderó de mí. Me puse de lleno en la situación, y fue cuando, ocultando mis ojos y bajando la cabeza, me aparté lentamente de Mitsuomi.

Él comprendió el gesto y me soltó, sin mirarme.

Hubo un silencio en la sala…la verdad es que no puedo dejar de pensar en mi hermano, él ha sufrido demasiado y soy la única persona que tiene a su lado. Él en verdad está atrapado en una enorme e infinita oscuridad…y debo asumir que algún día esa oscuridad va a consumirlo hasta matarlo. ¡No¡No puedo permitir que eso ocurra¡No dejaré por nada del mundo que mi hermano pierda la vida! Derramé un par de lágrimas, mientras apretaba los puños, no fue necesario despedirme de Mitsuomi…

- Solo has lo que tu corazón diga que tienes que hacer…- le escuché murmurar, antes de acostarse de nuevo en la camilla.

Sin poder retener más tiempo esto que ardía dentro de mí, salí corriendo de la enfermería…corrí lejos, donde nadie pudiese encontrarme. No importa si somos hermanos o no, lo único que importa es que Shin está perdido…perdido y sin posibilidades de escapar, soy la única persona en este mundo que ama, la única que quiere y por quien quiere vivir hasta su último respiro. Eso lo entiendo ahora…no es necesario que lo materialice en palabras. Seguí y seguí corriendo. En el pasillo, noté que Kuzunoha estaba conversando con Isuzu Emi, éstas esperaban entrar a la enfermería a ver a Mitsuomi…seguí de largo hasta salir de la escuela.

-------------------------------------------------

**Nota: **Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido el fic hasta este punto!! n-n Aqui yo posteando uno de los capis de _"Dear Diary",_ el fic que me trae loquita xD se que no hay muchos fics de TJTG pero aun asi comenzare a llenarlo con mis alocadas ideas!! Quiero dedicarle un Song-fic a Maya x Shin xD la pareja predilecta, y tal vez haga un Aya x Sou o-oUu pero no estoi segura, bueno, espero que me sigan leyendo!! Les agradezco de todo corazon sus reviews!! Esperen el proximo capi, que es la conclusion de esta historia!!

**_Reviews onegai! n.n_**


	8. Capitulo VIII

**Capitulo VIII**

En las afueras de la academia Toudou, escuela de artes marciales dedicada a los diferentes estilos de lucha japonés…se encontraban Bunshichi y Akane, conversando animosamente. Junto a ellos, había un chico bastante bajito de cabellos castaños, su mirada era adorable y parecía ser muy energético…lo identifiqué como Masataka Takayanagi, el hermano menor de Mitsuomi. Por mucho tiempo, él siempre ha querido ser como él…es muy parecido, así que creo que lo alcanzará.

- ¡Maya¡Konnichiwa! – saludó Akane con los brazos en alto.

- ¡Oye Maya¿Eso fue todo? – preguntó Bunshichi, confundido de verme allí.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo, Natsume-sempai! – exclamó el pequeño Takayanagi.

Yo hice un gesto con la mano y esbocé una sonrisa…una verdadera sonrisa de esas que no he mostrado hace tiempo. De esas que solo se trazan en los labios en ocasiones muy especiales…como era ésta…

- ¡Hola a todos! – saludé, - lo siento…me gustaría quedarme ¡pero tengo prisa¡Saluden a Mitsuomi de mi parte!

Y diciendo esto, después de un brinco, salí corriendo.

- ¿Y a ésa qué bicho le picó? – preguntó Akane, confundida.

-…Se va a confesar…- dijo Bunshichi, con una sonrisa trazada.

Seguí corriendo descarriladamente…choqué contra muchas personas y estuve apunto de morir atropellada por hartos autos, pero finalmente, conseguí llegar a casa. No sé porqué nuevamente tenía deseos de llorar, pero era porque por fin podía darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, de que todo el tiempo estuvieron allí…y yo no me di cuenta. De que soy todo para una persona, para la persona que lejos más me importa en el mundo. Al llegar a casa, me encontré con Aya barriendo la entrada del templo, como es acostumbrado.

- Buenos días herma...- iba a saludar.

Pero antes de que terminara, me abalancé sobre ella, a abrazarla.

- ¡¡Buenos días Aya-chan!! – la saludé, estrujándola entre mis brazos. - ¡Hoy estás especialmente muy bonita!

- ¡Hermana¡Me estás estrangulando! – se quejó ella.

La tomé de los hombros y la miré de frente, con estrellas en mis ojos.

- No te preocupes Aya, algún día llegarás a ser tan hermosa y fuerte como yo…ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a saludar a Shin…¡Yahooo!

Y cantando y saltando, entré a la casa, buscando a Shin. Aya se quedó en un estado de shock, mientras murmuraba algo como: "no quiero imaginarme la vida en secundaria" o cosas así. Yo busqué por toda la casa a mi hermano, lo llamaba insistentemente, quería decirle que lo amaba…que era lo más importante en el mundo para mí…que no lo odiaba…corrí por toda la casa (que por cierto, es enorme) y no estaba en ninguna parte…

- Por cierto, hermana, - me llamó Aya desde el recibidor. – Si buscas a nuestro hermano, él vino y se fue rápidamente…

- ¿Qué¿Y adónde se fue? – pregunté, deteniéndome.

- Pues…no lo sé…no dijo nada…solo vino y se fue…pero no te preocupes, ya volverá…

No…eso no puede ser. Intenté que Aya no lo notase, pero me quedé completamente helada, recordando la discusión que habíamos tenido. Salí corriendo hasta mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama. Confundida otra vez…con la mirada perdida, pensando en dónde pudo haberse metido Shin…y si…¿había decidido hacer una locura ya que le dije que lo odiaba? No, imposible, él no es tan tonto…aunque últimamente sus acciones me sorprenden mucho.

Sé que es mucho pedir…pero quiero que esté aquí. Quiero que esté conmigo. Me aferré a las frazadas de mi cama, y las apreté con fuerza…debe de estar con el club Katana, aunque creo que todos estaban en la escuela. La última vez que le vi fue cuando lo abofeteé y le dije que lo odiaba y…me fui, y lo dejé allí, bajo el árbol de cerezos…"Soy una idiota" me dije a mí misma, era obvio que Shin no querría regresar a casa…ni de broma… para encontrarse con su hermana pesada que no quería verlo. O al menos eso creo que piensa. En verdad creyó que lo odiaba…no puede ser…pero…sería lo más lógico, en ningún momento le he aclarado que lo quiero, y él no puede adivinar que estoy esperándolo.

¿Adivinar¡Eso es¡Los poderes del Ryuugan!

Si de algo le sirven, lo más probable es que mis sentimientos lleguen hasta él…me siento muy sola, no sé si contarle al resto sobre esto…me siento agobiada, siento que lo amo más cada segundo. Como hermano, como luchador y como hombre. Mi pecho sigue acelerándose a medida que pienso más en él…y de pronto…tengo deseos de dormir como muchas otras veces…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ésta vez mi sueño fue diferente, no estaba sumergida en la oscuridad…estaba jugueteando en unos campos de flores, oliendo sus hedores, cantando y riendo como nunca. La sinceridad había llegado a mi corazón como la primavera llegaba cada año…me siento completa, por primera vez en mi vida siento que puedo hacer lo que sea…aunque lentamente, estas flores se empiezan a oscurecer…y me encuentro otra vez atrapada. ¿Es que la pesadilla no se ha terminado? Y si no es ahora…¿entonces cuándo¿Cuándo podré ser feliz?

- La felicidad es solo una fase…si la disfrutas demasiado luego se marchitará, y de la misma forma en la que te reíste, vas a llorar…

- ¿Y como puedo evitarlo…? – pregunté, a aquella voz de mis subconscientes que siempre me habla.

- No se puede…solo el destino decide, es un círculo vicioso…al igual como cada vez que te encuentres con la tormenta, si esperas…hallarás la luz…

- La luz…quiero hallar la luz…

- Maya…hasta el final, tú eres mi única luz…acompáñame hasta el final…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Despierta?

Las imágenes se fueron borrando lentamente, como nunca lo habían hecho antes…de forma tranquila y transparente, dejándome a través de ellas los labios de quien me estaba hablando. Me sobresalté de repente. Otra vez me había quedado dormida…levanté asustada la mirada, encontrándome con los ojos serenos y la sonrisa de mi hermano…la luna resaltaba cada parte de su rostro, y su cabello parecía reflejar el color de la luna. En sus ojos podía observarla, tan grande y tan hermosa como en aquél lago…me abracé a él, sin quererle soltar…

- Shin…- susurré. - ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Siempre estuve aquí…en tu corazón, contigo, siempre he estado y siempre estaré aquí… nunca lo olvides, Maya – me dijo, acariciando mi rostro.

Reí divertida, él pareció extrañado por mi reacción.

- ¡No me refería a eso, tonto! – le dije. - ¡Me refiero a dónde estuviste todo el día!

- Ah, bueno…fui a dar unas vueltas por la ciudad en mi motocicleta, - respondió, algo apenado. – Pensé mucho en lo que dijiste…

- ¡Shin…¡Yo no…!

Él me calló colocando su dedo sobre mi boca.

- No me refiero a lo que me dijiste bajo el árbol de cerezo…- me explicó, con una sonrisa pícara. – Me refiero a lo que escribiste aquí, en tu diario, y pensaste aquí…en tu habitación…

Lo sabía, el poder del Ryuugan.

- ¡¿Por qué siempre te metes en mi intimidad sin mi permiso?! – grité, en tono de burla. - ¡Ya ni siquiera puedo pensar tranquila!

Él acarició suavemente mi cabeza, y como muchas veces, besó mi frente. Luego, bajó lentamente a mi boca, y comenzó con un rico beso…que no resistí el responder. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron nuevamente, esta vez ninguna inseguridad apoderaba mi ser, apasionadamente comencé a tocar su pecho…sintiendo con mis manos cada parte de su cuerpo, él me atrajo hacia si sofisticada pero al mismo tiempo, bruscamente.

Su olor nuevamente se impregnó en mí, y esta vez no le querría soltar jamás…

-------------------------------------------------

**Nota: **Seudo-conclusion del fic, que bellos!! Shin x Maya 4 ever!! Bueno... este fue una especie de "final" de este fanfic, para aquellos que no les gusta el Lemon (es decir, con contenido de sexo explicito), si este es el caso, por favor quedense con este final de la historia n-n El capitulo que sigue es un Lemon al puro incesto, bastante fuerte, aun bajo el punto de vista de Maya... es una especie de desfogacion que le hago a esta pareja que esperaron tanto para estar juntos xD Como sea, sino les gustan las cosas perver NO pasen al siguiente capi y conformense con este final xD Arigato por seguir el fic hasta este punto!

**_Reviews onegai! n.n_**


	9. Capitulo Final

**Capitulo IX**

Así comenzamos a tocarnos y a besarnos con locura, poco a poco empecé a quitarle la camisa, él hizo el resto del trabajo y se la arrancó de golpe. Me soltó un par de botones y comenzó a besar mi cuello, pasando su lengua y calentando cada parte de mi cuerpo… el sabor de lo prohibido, sentir en carne viva el pecado. Nuestras pieles entraron en contacto y deseé por todos los dioses y la luna que hacía de testigo que hicieran éste momento el más maravilloso de mi vida…

Shin se recostó en el futón, y yo me deslicé lentamente hacia él. Esperaba que Aya estuviese dormida…y sin pensar en nadie más que en mi propio hermano, comencé a desabrochar sus cinturones, cosa que le impresionó. Nunca había jugado a esto, pero es divertido intentar…al fin se los quité lentamente y dejé sobresalir su miembro, grande y suave, como lo había visto muchas veces…hasta ahora sin ninguna erección. Parecía que Shin estaba algo nervioso, pues noté que se ruborizaba un poco…pero no estaba tan rojo como yo…ya sea de excitación o de vergüenza. Conté hasta tres…y me sentí preparada…

Me eché sobre él, cuidando de no poner todo mi peso sobre encima suyo, pero dejando que sintiera mi piel…Shin aún me miraba sorprendido, como si lo que hubiese pensado que yo haría con él no hubiese sido cierto. Lo miré de frente, lo acerqué lentamente a mi boca…estaba nerviosa, nunca pensé que haría el sexo oral antes de tener verdadero sexo. Sin que se diera cuenta, tomé entre mis manos el miembro para explotarlo, lo comencé a manosear y ha tocar. Mi hermano comenzó a gemir de placer.

Gemía…pero no sentí ningún cambio en su miembro; seguía igual de…suave. Shin comenzó a gritar con los ojos cerrados, me acomodé e inicié la masturbación. El cambio fue enorme, su miembro se endureció considerablemente y poco a poco fue formando una erección. Me detuve. No quería que llegara ha eyacular. No hasta que fuese el momento adecuado.

- Porqué…te detienes…- preguntó jadeante.

- ¿Te gustaría…tener…sexo, hermanito? – pregunté de repente.

La pregunta pareció sorprenderle, me miró con los ojos de par en par. La luz de la luna reflejaba sus hermosos ojos carmines. Él sonrió pícaramente.

- Cuán quisieras…- me respondió de forma atrevida, - pero deja que yo te enseñe primero…

Y diciendo esto, de forma muy brusca, Shin me empujó hasta quedar de forma contraria, es decir, él sobre mí. Él tenía su pecho desnudo y su miembro fuera del pantalón, en cambio yo aún conservaba la camisa y la corta falda de la escuela…lentamente, Shin sujetó con sus dos manos cada una de mis piernas y las abrió, dejando que se me vieran las bragas, mientras que yo terminaba de quitarme la camisa. Lo primero que hizo, una vez me quité el sostén empezó a acariciar uno de mis senos con una mano, de forma lenta…excitándome cada vez más y haciéndome gemir. Mientras les hacía un masaje, acercó lentamente su boca y comenzó a lamerme el pezón, yo gemía…totalmente salida de control, sintiendo como sus labios rozaban mi pecho. Por cada sitio que ellas pasaban, dejaban caliente aquello que tocasen…

La otra mano que le quedaba libre, la deslizó por mis piernas, pasando por bajo mis bragas, y empezó a introducir lentamente dos dedos…comenzó a masturbarme de forma delicada para que no me doliese. Jamás había sentido antes algo como eso, gemía totalmente agitada y jadeando, gritando de excitación. Fue entonces cuando cogí su mano, quitándola de mi pecho y lo obligué a que me mirara a los ojos:

- Hermano…yo no te pedí esto…- le dije, un poco molesta.

Él sonrió pícaramente.

- Tienes razón…- admitió, cerrando los ojos.

Yo lo empujé. Quería ser yo quien mandase. Lo tiré nuevamente de espaldas hacia el futon, mientras yo me acercaba seductivamente a él…no tenía puesta la camisa y solo tenía la falda de parte de abajo. Nuevamente saqué su miembro de los pantalones y por mi propia cuenta, y sin cohibirme, se lo comencé a chupar. Shin comenzó a gemir aún más fuerte; esto se estaba convirtiendo en apetito carnal…

Luego, lentamente, y rozando cada parte de mi voluptuoso cuerpo con el suyo, de forma seductora empecé a subir. Ambos nos abrazamos apasionadamente, revolcándonos en la cama, él besando mi nuca y yo sintiendo cada parte de su piel…poco a poco, empecé a sentir un dolor totalmente desconocido para mí, pero placentero. Detuvimos un poco la velocidad…mientras sentía su miembro introducirse en mí, lentamente…penetrándome. Shin se echó encima de mí y comenzó a penetrarme con aún más fuerza. Y de forma más rápida…

Al principio no me acostumbré y me dolió…me dolió mucho. Pero después lentamente me fui acostumbrando. Él lo metía y lo sacaba una y otra vez, mi hermano comenzó a gemir de excitación…y claro que yo no me quedaba atrás, aquél doloroso momento se empezó poco a poco a hacer placentero. Su miembro parecía ser de cemento…y eyaculaba un extraño líquido que se derramaba sobre mí. Comenzamos a brincar uno sobre el otro, gimiendo y gimiendo…Después de hundirme en el eterno placer, Shin estaba más que agitado, pero aún así no se detuvo, comenzó a introducir su miembro en mi abertura más y más…al mismo tiempo que pasaba su boca por mi cuello, me besaba lentamente y saboreaba cada rincón de mí...

Nunca pensé que mi hermano y yo llegaríamos a hacer algo como esto…aunque una parte de mi subconsciente lo hubiese imaginado, no lo habría creído, o habría cegado la mirada para intentar no verlo…pero simplemente era cierto, estoy perdiendo la virginidad con mi hermano.

Levanté a Shin, mientras sacaba lentamente su pene de mi interior: estaba cansado. Lo comencé a besar, lo besaba por todos lados mientras lo seguía abrazando, apasionada… locamente…nos revolcábamos por toda la cama hasta que nos caímos, arrastrando las frazadas con nosotros y pidiendo más. Seguimos haciendo lo mismo…no sé cuántas veces me habrá hecho el amor. Retrocedí un poco, estaba algo cansada y le di la espalda…grave error. Me había acorralado.

Me cogió de la cintura e hizo que me pusiese de rodillas. Me puso de espaldas y se echó encima de mí, metiendo su pene por mi "otra abertura", continuando su labor…esto era más que excitante. Esto de verdad que era difícil parar cuando comenzabas…quería llegar a más…más placer era lo que quería. Su miembro estaba en plena expulsión de semen, metía y sacaba…metía y sacaba una y otra vez…y yo gemía totalmente complacida. Podía sentir el líquido caliente de Shin en mi abdomen. Él siguió introduciendo su miembro dentro de mí, rápidamente, eyaculando en mi interior…no podía dejar de jadear. Y siguió y siguió metiendo y sacando su sexo de mi abertura…

Sus manos, sus dedos obscenos se deslizaron peligrosamente por mi abdomen, subiendo hasta encontrarse con mis senos, acariciándolos lenta y lujuriosamente. Sentí pasar sus labios calientes por sobre mis hombros…ambos sudábamos, el placer y el deseo iban en aumento, y ya no podíamos tenernos, era imposible parar…aquellas nuevas sensaciones eran las mejores que habíamos podido experimentar…

Shin me cogió y nos quedamos arrodillados, él seguía introduciendo su miembro mientras una de sus manos tocaba mi seno…y la otra se deslizaba rozando toda mi piel hasta parar en mis genitales, volviendo a la labor de hace un rato: masturbándome con los dos dedos. Grité y grité desesperadamente…mientras sentía que sus labios buscaban los míos. Eran demasiadas actividades al mismo tiempo. Aún así…lo besé locamente, siguiendo nuestro plan, sin separarnos, tambaleándonos completamente. Siguiendo este juego del amor, este juego entre hermanos…algo que era más que prohibido…pero no me importaba…lo que yo siento por Shin es algo intocable, algo que nadie podría romper…excepto la muerte…

Recordando esto, me detuve un poco, pero Shin siguió incitándome a más. A más calor, a más pasión…me incitó a que siguiéramos amándonos. Nos tambaleamos por toda la habitación hasta que caí al suelo, Shin se acomodó y me presionó a él…masturbándome y penetrándome al mismo tiempo, yo me tocaba los senos y noté que de mi boca empezó a escurrir saliva. Él se acomodó encima de mí y nuevamente empecé a gemir, estaba sonrojada…tanto de cansancio como de excitación, y también de vergüenza.

- Sigue…sigue…no pares…- le dije, jadeante.

Y así siguió Shin. Comenzó a introducir, a meter y a sacar repetidas veces su miembro… Shin se veía tan lindo…gimiendo mi nombre. Ruborizado y sudando, demasiado excitado para coordinar sus pensamientos…me pregunto si junto a Kuzunoha habrá sentido lo mismo que conmigo.

Una vez los dos exhaustos, lentamente retiró su miembro y se recostó en el futón, dando un suspiro lleno de cansancio. De igual forma, y jadeando, me recosté junto a él y lo abracé. La cama estaba bastante sucia, pero eso no importaba ahora que estábamos juntos. Nuestros cuerpos se desahogaron, era de esperarse…tanto Shin como yo estábamos muy agitados. Sin duda, ésta fue mi primera vez…pasó el rato, pasó mucho rato y nosotros aún no nos reponíamos. Mi cuerpo aún ardía, aunque después, lentamente fue tranquilizándose…

- Apuesto a que Kuzunoha no te hacía gemir como lo he hecho yo hace cinco minutos – le dije en tono de broma.

-…No – admitió él, pero no sin agregar después: - pero al menos nunca me hizo sufrir con sus comidas como tú lo has hecho…

Le pegué con la almohada.

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! – le grité, algo enfadada.

- Nada…nada…solo que…no cocinas muy bien…

Un par de venitas aparecieron en mi cabeza. Iba a decirle algo, pero recordé que él es muy buen cocinero, así que me ahorré el comentario y nuevamente hicimos un silencio.

- Tu primera vez…¿fue tan alocada como ésta? – pregunté, un poco tímida.

Él me miró con cara divertida.

- Ésta fue mi primera vez – me dijo.

Le miré perpleja, sentía deseos de matarle.

- ¡No puede ser…¡Tú…¡Tú dijiste que…! – grité, culpándole de un nuevo crimen. - ¡MENTIROSO!

Shin soltó una carcajada.

- Pero ¿y qué importa ahora? – me dijo, guiñándome el ojo.

Era cierto, ya no importaba nada ahora. Nada, salvo él y yo. Le sonreí y me eché en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, su respiración tan cerca de mí…y su olor, aquél embriagante olor que solía sentir en varios de mis sueños. Pasaron unos veinte minutos y no pude conciliar el sueño, fue entonces cuando lo miré y comprobé que dormía…no pude evitar suspirar, cuando duerme, no parece ser aquel salvaje ser hambriento de lujuria de hace un rato. Reí por lo bajo y me abracé aún más a él, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente, desnudo, en contacto con el mío.

Veo el reloj, son las tres de la mañana y aún no puedo dormir…es extraño, siempre que he encontrado un lugar cómodo donde dormir me duermo instantáneamente, sin pensar en que tengo otras cosas que hacer. Sin embargo, esta vez no puedo dormir por más que lo intento, tal vez eso se debe a que he estado haciendo cosas "prohibidas" éste último tiempo. Bostezo. Ya estoy acomodándome, los brazos de Shin es la mejor cama que puedo encontrar, la más cómoda…así que lo correcto es que como muchas otras veces, me encamine a soñar en ella…

Y así lo hago, me acurruco y me quedo profundamente dormida a su lado…

**(-:-:-:-:-:-: Owari :-:-:-:-:-:) **

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Nota:** Me emociono hacer este Lemon xD Bueno, no se si les gusto ya que es mi primer fic que contiene Lemon, tuve que guiarme de varias cosas...(ya saben xD Hentai) y encima decidi hacerlo de TJTG ya que las chicas son tan "superdotadas" xD probablemente vuelva a hacer un Lemon de esta serie, pero me gusto como le quedo ya que adoro esta pareja. Este fic fue dedicado a todas las parejas incestuosas del mundo del anime!! (que hariamos sin ellas xD) Espero que el fic haya sido de su agrado n-n

_**Reviews onegai! n.n**_


End file.
